Misadventures of Chance and Megaguirus
by gojiratoho25
Summary: It's exactly what the title says, the son of Rodan and Mothra along with his drifter girlfriend getting into a series of misadventures. What type of problems they will end up with is up in the air. Co-written by chancezilla and starring his OC. Rated MA for explicit lemons and for whatever we might come up with for the story. Enjoy!
1. Getting Home Late

**Ray Tanaka:** Hey everyone, this is a story that I've been needing to get to for a while and a request from chancezilla. The idea behind the story will possibly ruin the entire story, so all I'm saying is that it's exactly what the title of the story is called. His OC and Megaguirus getting into some misadventures. Before we begin, I'm putting up a warning, so follow the warning and don't blame me if you don't like it. You've been warned about this.

Also, the character of Chance, the idea behind the story, and much of the plotting for this story belong to chancezilla, while the character of Varagilar, the setting for the story, and the rest of the plotting for this story belong to me.

 ** _Warning:_** _This story and some the chapters (such as this one) presented will contain graphic scenes of characters taking part in explicit sexual acts and hints of this type of scene. If you are younger than sixteen and/or are offended by such scenes, please leave the story as this isn't a story for you. However, if you are sixteen and over and/or not offended by such scenes, you may continue reading if you wish._

* * *

Night had fallen in the south Pacific with the moon rising over the horizon and the trees along with the bodies of water on the islands that form an archipelago giving off a majestic glow. These islands, isolated from the rest world, are a unique environment considering the beauty that can be seen from the mountains and cliffs along with the soft chirping of crickets that live on the island. While the islands would be great locations for a tourist's destination, the United Nations had made it illegal for anyone except for specialized UN personnel to even enter the waters near the islands.

This is due to the archipelago being home to the Earth's kaiju, beings that have a similar appearance to humans except they have features of either existing creatures or ancient monsters. Due to these being having the archipelago as their home, the public have labelled these islands as "Monster Island" with each individual island having its own name.

Near one of these islands referred to as 'Infant Island', a being is flying through the air as fast as they can towards a cave that is located near a village. This being looks like a human, but his arms are attached to the wings of a pteranodon with his hands having two fingers and a thumb tipped with claws before they become part of his wings. His body is covered with what can best be called "fur" that is scarlet in color that covers his back, neck, the back of his wings, and his legs.

His chest is covered with tan scales layered like body armor that covers his chest and stomach with the rest of his body covered in scarlet colored scales. His feet are much like a theropod with three toes and a talon on each of his digits and has a small tail that reaches to his thighs comes from his lower back. The inside of his wings have a yellow coloration with two black stripes that branch from below his arms and go around an orange spot that has a smaller white circle in its center. His short, messy "hair" as one can call it has the same coloration as lava with two crimson antenna emerging from his "hair" and his eyes are blue-green in color.

This being is named Chance, a kaiju whose is in his mid teens in comparison with a normal human and one of the few hybrid kaiju to exist. Chance is often considered the "Prince of the Skies and Infant Island" as he is the son of Rodan and Mothra, who are referred to as the "King of the Skies" and the "Priestess of Infant Island" respectively.

However, that didn't matter to the young pteranodon as he had something else on his mind.

"Damn, dad's going to be pissed," the young kaiju fearfully says with a sigh, "Why did Varagilar have to go further down that cave system?"

He was suppose to be home already and he would have been if he wasn't exploring the network of caves on Lagos Island. When he wanted to leave, his friend and fellow hybrid Varagilar managed to convince Chance and their other friend Baragon to continue down the system they were in. By the time they got out after getting lost, the sun had already set beyond the waves and night had fallen over the archipelago.

Now, with the cave he and his family call home in sight, Chance puts the last of his strength into one last flap to increase his speed. This managed to be fruitful as he lands just past the entrance of the cave in only a few seconds.

"I'm so screwed!" The young kaiju whispers to himself before taking a deep breath and starts to walk through the tunnel. He quietly makes his way to where the room he shares with his brother is as his breathing becomes faster and he whispers to himself, "Please, don't let dad notice me."

He continues to make his way through the cave, with only ten feet from where the tunnel splits off to where Chance's family have what they often call their "bedrooms". Chance quickly gives a small smile as he walks towards the tunnel to his right to head to bed.

"Chance."

Instantly, the young hybrid freezes in place and turns his head to his right as he sees his father leaning against the wall. The older kaiju is similar in appearance with the wings of a pteranodon along with messy "hair" that is blazing red in color and the feet of a theropod that has three toes tipped in talons. However, his father differs from Chance greatly as his body is covered in red scales with his green eyes giving the impression of someone who's extremely tired.

While his chest is hidden by his folded arms being in the way, he has beige scales layered like body armor covering his chest and stomach along with the front of his thighs. The outside of his wings match the same red coloration as his scales while, again unseen, the inside of his wings are tan in color.

"Dad?!" Chance says while nearly screaming, only managing to not do so as to not wake his mother. Before he can try to make a bolt for his room, Rodan grabs his right shoulder and asks his son, "Where were you during sunset?"

"I was visiting with my friends," the young kaiju says fearfully and taking a gulp of air. His father gives a resentful sight as he turns his son to look at him.

"Chance," the King of the Skies informs his son, "This is the fifth time in two months that we've had to go through this."

"I'm sorry, dad," The Prince says with fear still in his voice, knowing that he would probably be punished for being out late again.

Strangely, his father just lets go of his shoulder and starts to head towards the left tunnel before stopping a foot short and looking over his shoulder.

"Chance, right now I'm working on a few hours of sleep, so-" Rodan says quietly before being interrupted by a yawn, "Just go to bed and don't wake me or your mother up."

Chance sighs in relieve, knowing full well about what his father is talking about. His father had to help the Kaiju Alpha himself the night before and was out well into the night helping him. This would have been enough, but he had to also wake up early that morning to help his mother and the humans who live on Infant Island.

"Okay, dad," Chance replies, "Love you."

Before Rodan can reply, his son quickly runs into the other tunnel and he just turns back towards the tunnel in front of him and walks into it. Quickly walking through the tunnel and turning a corner when the cave turns, he arrives at a dead end that is a small cavern large enough for ten people to be in it. Near the back wall is a elevated rock that seems to have been cut to have a flat top with a few blankets made from the skin of animals such as deer on it.

On these blankets is a female kaiju laying down asleep with her head on a pillow that has a pattern on it, what that pattern is he can't see at the moment. Her overall appearance is a human much like Rodan, but she has giant butterfly wings coming from her shoulder plates with exotic patterns on both sides folded up behind her back and two white antenna coming out of her black, silk-like "hair" that reaches her upper back. Her hands are much like that of a human without any claws while her feet are much like a human except having two large toes much like a bug's foot with a talon on each digit.

Unlike the pteranodon, she has the same type of "fur" that Chance has all over her body which makes her appear white in color except for a stripe starting from her chest and ending before her crouch. On her back, the fur has black patterns that are like a spider that has the ends of the pattern stopping at her sides. Rodan couldn't see her eyes due to her sleeping, but that didn't make the kaiju known as Mothra look beautiful to him.

The King of the Skies walks over to his mate and gets onto the stone bed before laying down next to her trying to avoid waking her up. He lays his head on the pillow before he feels her move around a bit and she opens her sapphire colored eyes a bit.

"Hey, honey," she says softly as she gives him a soft smile, which he quickly returns.

"Hey," Rodan simply replies, "Sorry to wake you."

"It's okay," Mothra tells him, keeping her smile even when her mate loses his own smile.

"Chance was out late again," the King of the Skies tells her, which makes her lose her own smile.

"I know, I know," the Priestess tells him as she places her hand on his cheek, "He's always late, but he's still young. Just please go easy on him."

Both kaiju snuggle closer to each other as Rodan wraps his wing around her, giving her a small smile that quickly returns Mothra's own smile.

"I didn't do anything this time," he informs her as he brings her closer, "I'm too tired right now."

"I know," she says softly before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. He quickly returns the kiss before they separate and Mothra closes her eyes. She falls asleep with Rodan following suit, but not before telling her one last thing.

"Good night, my love."

-Xx-

Chance enters the small cavern he shares with his brother and sees two stone beds similar to his parents but slightly smaller with both covered with the same blankets and pillows. He walks towards the bed on the left side of the room, only acknowledging someone laying on the bed on the right side of the room.

"Ugh, guys," the young hybrid says, making it to his bed and about to get on it when he hears the person in the other bed moving about.

"Chance, is that you?"

Chance looks behind him to see a kaiju he wasn't expecting getting onto their arms as they look over to him. The kaiju is around the same age as Chance, with "hair" that is royal purple in color and reaches to her upper back while her body is covered in purple scales. However, the scales on her chest and stomach, unseen by the young kaiju, are orange in color and she has the wings of a dragon coming from her shoulder blades with the membrane on the inside of her wings being orange in color while the outside of her wings is purple like her scales.

She has small curved spikes that are greenish on top going down her back that continue on her tail, which is much like the tail of a dragonfly with a small pincer that flanks her stinger. The scales on her arms have small spikes on them that are also on the back of her hands with her having the rest of her hand much like that of a normal human. Her legs have the same spiked scales as her arms that stop at her ankles with her feet being similar to Mothra's, looking like the feet of a human except with two large toes like a bug with a talon on each digit.

Upon seeing her, Chance smiles and turns around while she look up at him with her red eyes as she gives him a smile in return. This young kaiju is Megaguirus, a good friend of Chance and the one who he trusts the most. A drifter by nature, the young dragonfly has managed to stay the night on all the islands in the archipelago at least a few times now.

"Yeah, Megaguirus, it's me," the young pteranodon says as he walks over to the bed she's in. She quickly swings her legs over to the side of the bed and sits up to make room for him.

"If you're expecting Leo, he's over at Junior's home," Megaguirus says with a little giggle following after.

"I see," Chance chuckles out, knowing full well about what she's talking about.

"They were here earlier, but they had to leave" she continues as he stops next to the side of the bed, "Said something about 'testing out Leo's Aqua form'."

"I know," the young hybrid says as he sits next to her. His brother, mostly known as Leo, has always been close to his best friend Godzilla Junior and it's gotten to the point that both kaiju have essentially became mates.

"I'm wondering why they still hide it," the young dragonfly tells him, "I don't think his father is hiding his sexuality after his second marriage."

"Oh, don't worry about it," he says, wrapping his arm around her back loosely. While he never got the whole story, the best he got was his father telling him that the Kaiju Alpha separated from his mate Manda after both realized that Godzilla was falling for his best friend Anguirus.

Megaguirus quickly leans in and kisses Chance on the cheek before saying, "Are you tired, Chance?"

"Yeah," the young pteranodon simply says, watching as she leans back a bit and appears to think for a couple second.

"Even for..." the young dragonfly says as her hand goes between his legs, "A quick suck?"

Chance closes his eyes as he lets out a quiet moan, her hand gently positioned on the slit that is hidden by his scales.

"What are you doing?" He asks, another moan following as he feels her fingers rubbing his slit.

"I think you know what I'm doing," Megaguirus says in a husk voice, "Right?"

"Yeah," Chance replies as his breathing quickens and his member starts to emerge.

"I know you're tired," she asks him with her best attempt at doe eyes, "...but you'll be alright to stay up another minute or two, right?"

"Heck yeah," he says with a chuckle and causes her to giggle before her hand moves to start rubbing his member.

"Glad to hear that," is all Megaguirus says before kissing him full on the lips and rubbing his member to get it hard. Chance smiles as he returns the kiss and bringing his hand to gently massage her breast, making her shutter. This has become a somewhat recent occurrence, as the two have by this point in time started to take their relationship to the next level.

The two separate from the kiss before the dragonfly looks down to look at his member as the pteranodon lets go of her breast. The member in question is six inches in length and tapers to a point along with seemingly being a darker color than his scales.

"I see you're ready for me," Megaguirus says seductively, looking back at her friend who gives a small chuckle.

"Think you can handle having sex with me?" Chance asks smirkingly, causing his friend to giggle as she tried not to laugh at what he said.

"Oh, of course my love," the dragonfly replies seductively, but still making him chuckle at her equally cheesy line. She takes her hand off his member before swinging her legs back onto the bed so that she can lay down and he spreads his legs a bit to make room for her. Megaguirus leans in and, placing her hand back on his member, starts licking the tip while continuing to rub his cock. Chance starts to lightly moan, trying to keep quiet to not wake up his parents, while the dragonfly licks his already leaking pre and the rest of his member from the tip to the base and back up.

She licks his cock from base to tip and lapping his leaking pre before continuing her trail down causing the pteranodon to continue his light moans. She continues this for a few more times before swirling her tongue around the tip and taking it into her mouth. Megaguirus keeps the tip in her mouth as she starts sucking it like a straw and making her friend moan continues while occasionally stopping to lick up his pre.

"D-do more!" Chance quietly tells her with a moan interrupting him. The dragonfly smiles despite having the cock in her mouth before placing her hand on his thigh and she moves her mouth down his member. After taking in the first half, she moves back up and gives a quick lick before moving back down. She takes another inch after every fifth bob of her head, making her friend continue with his moaning as he leans back on his right hand and places his left hand on her head.

The pteranodon pushes her head down as he continues bobbing her head and giving moans when she takes his member into her mouth. To help give him more pleasure, her hand moves from his thigh back to his slit as she gently rubs it with her fingers. Chance's body locks up as his breathing starts to hitch and he makes small thrusts as she moves her head down his cock. Realizing that he's getting close, Megaguirus takes his entire member into her mouth and sucks as hard as she can while her hand continues to rub his slit.

Unable to handle any more of it, the pteranodon lets out a quiet moan loader than his previous moans as he comes into her waiting mouth. With his seed splashing against the back of her throat and into her stomach, a bit of seed leaks from her mouth as she tries to swallow as much as she can. The two stay in their position with Chance panting after the twenty seconds of heaven his friend gave him while taking his hand off her head and she takes her hand off his crotch.

Megaguirus moves up his member and lets it slide out of her mouth, keeping her mouth closed as the cock goes limp with a bit of his seed still on it. Pushing herself up on her arms, the dragonfly swishes her saliva along with the last bit of cum in her mouth before swallowing it. The pteranodon chuckles from this lewd act as his member retreats back into his slit and she puts her hand onto his chest before kissing his cheek.

"I guess we should sleep now," she tells him, gaining a nod before moving back to make room for him. Chance quickly gets his legs onto the bed and lays down on his left side as Megaguirus drags the closest pillow on the bed to them. They quickly lay their heads on it before snuggling close to each other and the hybrid lays his right arm and wing around her.

"Good night," is all that he says before he closes his eyes and quickly falls asleep. She follows suit and joins him in sleep, but not before replying, "Good night, Chance."

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hoped you all enjoyed the story and I'll catch you on the next chapter.


	2. Ruining the Moment

**Ray Tanaka:** Hey everyone, here's the latest chapter for this story. This time it's a shorter chapter as this is simply introducing two characters and it's supposed to be setting up some backstory for the characters. Also, for those wondering, I am using islands from the Godzilla series as the islands that make up the archipelago.

 _Quick Disclaimer:_ The character of Chance and the idea behind this story belong to chancezilla. I do not own anything related to the Godzilla franchise and they belong to the owners of the franchise.

* * *

Flapping his wings to stay in the air, Chance couldn't help but smile as he feels the air flying past him and cooling him down from the heat of the early afternoon sun. He looks down to see the ocean waves heading towards the beaches of Adonoa Island before turning his head to his left. The pteranodon is greeted by the gentle smile of Megaguirus with her wings flapping several times per second to keep her in the air.

The heat was being felt by all the kaiju in the archipelago with many turning to the shade in order to hide from the sun or jump into a body of water to keep cool. While they could have stayed in the shade of the trees on Sergio Island to avoid the heat, the two young kaiju decided to just fly around the islands to cool down.

"So..." Chance says after a few seconds of silence, "You were the oldest of your siblings?"

Megaguirus looks at him before turning her head to face forward again before saying, "I said I was the second oldest."

"Sorry," the pteranodon replies to her, "I just wanted to continue our conversation on Sergio Island."

The dragonfly nods her head, actually wanting to continue it. Before they left the island, he had asked about her past and was starting to tell him about her family life when they decided to leave the island.

"It's okay, but do you recall where I was, Chance?" Megaguirus asks, not wanting to restart and tell him what he already knew.

Chance looks down at the shoreline in thought for a couple seconds before looking back at his friend and answering, "I believe you were going to talk about why you left."

"Ah, thanks," the dragonfly says before continuing where they left off, "So my father and mother were raising me and my seven siblings until we were going to mature. During this time, we started to train and my other siblings had started to train more with one of our parents."

"Why did they split their training instead of getting training from both?" the pteranodon interrupts her to ask.

"My father specialized in power attacks while my mother specialized in speed attacks," she answers, getting a nod before continuing, "When I was training, I had a falling out with my parents as I didn't believe in their tactics and hated how they were training us for their own purposes. So, after I matured into this, I simply left with no real destination in mind."

Chance stayed quiet, having learned earlier of how her mother and father wanted to take an island over to have a hive there and use the natives living there as a partial food supply. However, both knew what happened after that as his father told him that he, his mother, and Godzilla killed the queen and king while the others scattered while Megaguirus heard of it event from another kaiju.

"Hey, Megaguirus," the pteranodon says with a frown, "I'm sorry that my parents attacked your family and killed your parents."

"Chance, you don't have to apologize," the dragonfly replies with a smile, "I know they were my parents, but they were threatening the lives of others. I was more worried for my siblings as I didn't hold a grudge against you or your parents."

Chance exhales a sigh of relieve, since it would have made things awkward between them. At that moment, he sees a cove on Adonoa Island and he turns his head towards it as he squints to see whats in the cove. Megaguirus looks over to him with confusion before she sees his eyes widen a little and a wicked smile comes across his face. Looking over to her, he motions with a nod to follow him as he turns to head for the island.

The dragonfly quickly follows suit and flies towards the island with the pteranodon making his way towards a rock bordering the cove. She lands down on the ground within a few seconds and looks over to see her friend secretly looking behind the rock.

"What are you doing?" she asks quietly her friend only to be shushed by him. Shaking her head, the dragonfly has her curiosity gets the best of her and she peers behind the rock just under her friend.

Not less than twenty feet from them are two kaiju sitting together on a rock, which is large enough for four to sit on, close to the water as they simply enjoyed each others company. Leaning on a smaller rock is a kaiju that looks like a human, but he has scales that are forest green in color instead of fur with a tail from his lower back that is nearly as long as his own height. His feet are much like a theropods similar to Chance, but has three fingers and a thumb on both hands with the digits of both his feet and hands tipped with talons.

His back and tail are lined with small jagged plates that have a purple tint to them with dark purple spiked "hair" and brown eyes. Sitting on his lap is another kaiju that looks human with black "fur" covering most of his body and having feathery antenna coming from his "hair" that reaches the back of his neck. He has a stripe of black fur on the center of his face and hair with the sides of his face and hair being white. On his upper back is a white pattern shaped like an 'x' and white stripes on his lower back.

His feet are much like that of a human, but have only two digits like an insect with each tipped with a talon. On his forehead are three small green jewels arranged in a triangle and has wings, which are folded up behind his back, coming from his shoulder blades similar to his mother's wings, but are more triangular and are smaller by a third. Megaguirus recognizes both with ease as Godzilla Junior and Mothra Leo before watching as Leo looks up at the young dinosaur with his green eyes and both smile at each other before they give each other a kiss.

Megaguirus couldn't help but smile at the scene, as both her and her boyfriend knew about the two being together. Out of the four, Junior was the oldest by at least a couple months from what she understands and Leo is younger than her by roughly a month. She never got the full story, but from what she understands the two were close when they were younger and their friendship simply evolved from there.

When the young dragonfly looks at her friend, Chance gives her a wicked smirk that gives her an idea of what he has planned. Shaking her head, she doesn't even try to convince him not to do what he wants to do since there was no real use trying and he was already out from behind the rock. Walking slowly towards the two as the monster prince kisses the young moth's forehead, it takes him about thirty seconds to reach them seemingly without being detected. He raises his hands over his head to appear menacing and quietly inhales to perform his cry mimicry ability to scare them.

Unfortunately, Junior quickly snaps his head in his direction and says, "Imitate Destroyah's roar and I will set you on fire."

The pteranodon's arms drop to his side as he lets the air he inhaled and simply gives the dinosaur a deadpan look as Leo simply looks on and Megaguirus gets out from behind the rock.

"You're no fun, Junior," Chance simply says as the dragonfly walks to his side.

"And you know how to kill the mood, Chance," the dinosaur replies with a smirk which causes a smile to appear on Megaguirus' face and Leo repressing a small giggle.

"Hey, Junior," the dragonfly says to him as the monster prince, "How are you and Leo doing?"

"We're doing fine, Megaguirus," Leo says as he nuzzles the dinosaur a bit, "We were drying off from when we were swimming earlier."

"What were you two doing before you tried to scare us?" Junior asks as the two other young kaiju join them on the rock.

"We were just flying to cool off and just having a conversation," Chance says as he and Megaguirus sit down on the rock, "But it looks like you guys were just being fine near the ocean."

The young Mothra nuzzles his friend's chest before the dragonfly taps the pteranodon's shoulder and motions to the rock Junior's leaning against. Understanding a bit what she's doing, he goes over and leans against the rock as well with his right shoulder touching the monster prince's left shoulder. Chance hears a quiet snort and looks over at Junior with a confused look before he feels weight on him.

Look back, the pteranodon sees Megaguirus snuggling up against him and smiling at him before Chance returns in and leans in for a kiss.

"So," Leo speaks up after the two other young kaiju finish their kiss, "What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, I was just telling Chance about my past," the dragonfly says with a smile, "Would you guys like to hear it?"

"I wouldn't mind," Junior replies as Leo nods his head. Chance smiles as his girlfriends starts from the beginning and the four of them continue the conversation for an hour or so with the salty winds from the sea keeping them cool.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Okay, that's it for another chapter. Hopefully I can keep this story being updated weekly, so hope you all enjoyed and be sure to come back for the next chapter.


	3. Playing at the Beach

**Ray Tanaka:** Hello, everyone! I'm on a role with this story as we have another chapter! Before we go on, I'll like to make a special shout out for co-writer chancezilla as I'm posting this chapter on his birthday. Have a happy birthday chancezilla and I hope this works for a birthday present!

 _Quick Disclaimer:_ The character of Chance and the idea behind the story belong to chancezilla. I do not own anything related to the Godzilla franchise and they belong to the owners of the franchise.

* * *

Running through the forest located on Adonoa Island, Megaguirus is running after Chance while avoiding rocks and exposed roots so that she doesn't trip. Her friend, on the other hand, isn't even bothering to look as he nearly trips a few times. The young pteranodon is leading her towards the beach of the island for a beach party as he turns his head to look over his shoulder at him.

"C'mon, Megaguirus," Chance says with a big smile, "We'll miss out on all the fun!"

"Slow down, Chance!" Megaguirus replies as she returns the smile, "We're not going to make it if you injure yourself!"

She keeps running only for her boyfreind to stop and the dragonfly runs past him before she stops herself. Turning towards him, she looks at him with confusion as he walks up to her with him still having his big smile.

"Well, think you can carry me to the beach?" Chance asks as he stops in front of her, "You know, so I won't hurt myself."

Her smile quickly returns before she turns around so that her back is facing the pteranodon and saying, "Alright, just don't hurt yourself on the spikes."

"I never do," he says with his smile staying before grabbing her shoulders and jumping onto her back with relative ease. For her part, Megaguirus wraps her arms under his legs and leans forward a bit with her tail acting as a balance.

"Ready?" The dragonfly asks as she looks over her shoulder at her boyfriend.

"Yep," Chance replies, giving her a wink that she is quick in returning. Look back down the path, she starts running to their destination. Much like she was doing, she keeps avoiding rocks and exposed roots with ease with the weight of the pteranodon not hampering her movement.

"We should reach the beach in about a couple minutes," Megaguirus tells Chance, "Out of curiosity, is Junior's family going to be there?"

"I think so," he answers with a chuckle as she continues to carry him through the forest. The two were meeting his family at the beach to enjoy some fun in the water. While living in an archipelago means that you will always be close to a beach, the kaiju tend to only have fun much like regular humans on occasion and use the ocean more to get between islands.

"Okay," the dragonfly replies, "Just thought I would ask."

"Also," the pteranodon tells her with a smirk on his face, "You look super sexy when you're swimming."

Almost immediately, Megaguirus blinks as her eyes open wide and a huge blush appears on her face from embarrassment. Calming down a bit, she asks, "Is that why you swim behind me?"

"Yeah," is all Chance says with a big goofy smile on his face. The dragonfly exits the forest into a rocky area and maneuvers around the rocks.

"If we weren't dating," she replies to him as she turns her head to look at him, "I would slap you."

The pteranodon quickly looses his smile and looks at her with some guilt along with a blush. He takes a breath before saying, "Sorry, babe."

"It's okay," the dragonfly says as she smiles a bit, "I find your wing designs very appealing."

Chance smiles a bit as well with a chuckle before saying, "Thanks, you sexy dragonfly."

"Well you're welcome, you handsome reptile." Megaguirus tells him with his only reply being a small "heh".

After running around a boulder, the dragonfly slows down as the rocks start disappearing and she walks onto the beach. The two look out towards the ocean as they see the family of the pteranodon and a few other kaiju in the surf with Infant Island off in the distance. It seemed like the dream vacation of any nature lover and beach goers.

"Well, we're here!" Megaguirus tells her boyfriend as she turns her head to look at him.

"Sweet." Chance says as she releases his legs and he gets off her back without a scratch on him. Just before they can go towards the water, one of the older kaiju walks over to them with his body still wet. The kaiju in question has the overall look of a human like every kaiju, but his skin is composed of charcoal black scales and he has messy light grey "hair" that reaches his ears in terms of length. Despite his hands looking like that of a human with three fingers and a thumb with each tipped with a claw, his feet are much similar to a theropod dinosaur with four toes each tipped with a talon.

He has a tail coming from his lower back that has a length that is the same as his height and has a single row of bony spines that start from his neck and go down his back and tail. The largest of these spines is located between his shoulder blades with two rows of smaller spines bordering the spines lining the middle of his back. The moment the two young kaiju look at him, they immediately know that they are in the prescence of the Kaiju Alpha.

"Hey, you guys made it!" The dinosaur says with a smile.

"Hello, Kaiju Alpha," Megaguirus says before placing her hands together and bowing with the dinosaur returning it by bowing to her.

"Hey, Godzilla," Chance simply replies, having known this kaiju for some time, "Thanks for inviting us."

"No problem," Godzilla tells him, "So go enjoy yourselves."

Godzilla turned around towards the ocean with the younger kaiju looking in the same direction to see the others in the waves already. As the Kaiju Alpha decided to make his home on Adonoa Island some time ago, many considered the entire island his home and would ask permission to either make home or visit the island. However, he would usually dismiss the idea of the entire island being his and would allow anyone to do what they had asked of him.

Chance didn't want to wait any longer. Before either Godzilla or Megaguirus could even start moving, the pteranodon runs down the beach and enters the ocean.

"Wait for me, Chance!" The dragonfly shouts to him before walking past the Kaiju Alpha and running down the beach. She enters the ocean in less than thirty seconds and quickly goes towards her friend. Upon reaching him, he starts laughing playfully before she joins in and sweeps her hand across the water to splash him. The pteranodon gives her a smile and she returns it before they both get splashed with water from her right.

They look over at the source of the splash and see Leo in his Aqua form. While he still looks the same, his fur covering his body has been replaced with scales and his antenna coming from his hair are pointed backwords making them look like crests. In addition, he now sports a set of gills that allow him to breath underwater.

"Got you two," the young Mothra says with a laugh as the young couple simply smile at him.

"Really, bro?" Chance asks with a chuckle.

"I saw an opportunity!" Leo says as he returns the smile of the two.

"Heh," the moth's older brother simply replies, with the three smiling at each other. However, at that moment, Megaguirus sees a dark object under the water moving towards them with Leo in its path.

"Leo," the dragonfly starts telling the moth, "There's something-"

Before she could finish, the young moth gets a surprised look something had touched him and starts to open his mouth as if to scream. However, the doesn't get the chance as he gets pulled underwater by the dark object.

"Brother!" Chance shouts before he and Megaguirus diving into the water in order to save his younger brother. They quickly see Leo about ten feet away along with further changes for his Aqua form, which are his wings being fins on his back and small fins on his arms with two smaller fins on his lower legs. However, they see him with another kaiju who is laughing with him.

The second kaiju, much like every other kaiju, appears like a human with long, flowing sea green hair that reaches her shoulders with two horns coming from both sides of her head. She is covered with emerald green scales covering her body with her hands being like that of a human except with two fingers and a thumb. On the bottom of her forearms are five spines that are the same color of her scales and her feet are much like that of a human, but having three toes with each digit on her hands and feet tipped with claws.

She has a long, serpentine tail that is the same length as her height with a feathery fan at the tip of her tail and spines going down her back and tail. The pteranodon tries to hold back some laughter upon realizing that Leo wasn't in any danger. Megaguirus smiles as well from the realization before tapping Chance on the shoulder and motions him to follow with her hand.

The dragonfly swims away from the scene with the pteranodon following after her with both doing so with relative ease. While they belong in the air more than the water, they still were taught how to to swim in case they couldn't fly. Looking back at her friend, she smirks at him before swimming faster and turning towards the beach.

"You won't get away," Chance mouths, as he couldn't speak underwater, speeding up as well haven realized that she's trying to play a game with him.

Turning her head again to look at him, Megaguirus mouths to him, "We'll see!"

Unfortunately, at that moment the dragonfly suddenly stops as she slams into someone.

"Uh oh," the pteranodon mouths before swimming right into her. Both quickly surface with Chance behind Megaguirus and look in front of them to find Rodan turning to look at them.

"Hi, dad," Chance says as he rubs the back of his head upon seeing the older pteranodon.

The King of the Skies chuckles as he shakes his head before saying, "You two were playing tag, I'm guessing?"

"How did you know we were here?" the younger pteranodon asks, lowering his arm back into the water.

"We saw you two running into the ocean," Rodan says as Mothra walks over from behind her mate to his right side.

"Hey, mom," Chance says as he and the young dragonfly smile at them.

"Hey, you two!" the older moth tells the two as she returns the smile, "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Yep!" the young pteranodon answers while Megaguirus gives her a nod for her answer.

"Chance, why don't you two join Junior and Leo?" the Priestess of Infant Island asks the two, wanting to continue the conversation she and her mate were having.

"Okay, mom," her son replies while still smiling at his parents.

"Of course," the young dragonfly answers before turning to her friend and saying, "I'll race you to them."

Chance splashes her in order to distract her before swimming towards his younger brother and the kaiju prince. Megaguirus quickly takes off after him and manages to catch up within just a few seconds.

"Sorry, Chance," she tells him, "But you aren't getting the lead that easily."

"Oh, really," the pteranodon replies before he tackles the dragonfly and kisses her fully on her lips. Despite being surprised, she quickly returns the kiss before they start giving each other more sweet kisses that were all lips and love. After about ten seconds of these kisses, she pushes him off her and continues swimming.

"Nice try, Chance!" Megaguirus exclaims with a smile from over her shoulder, "But thanks for the kisses!"

The pteranodon starts swimming after her as fast as he can while she has the lead by a few feet. The two continue swimming for thirty seconds before the dragonfly stops upon reaching Junior and Leo who are with Manda.

"Hello, you two!" The sea dragon says happily to the two young kaiju as Chance arrives about a few seconds after his friend.

"Hey," the young pteranodon replies, bowing his head a bit towards the former mate of the Kaiju Alpha.

"You may be faster than me in the air, Chance," Megaguirus tells her friend as she turns to him, "But I'm faster than you in the water."

"Oh, really," Chance replies with a smirk while the other three simply watch.

"Yes, and you can't argue about it." The young dragonfly says to him before closing the distance between them and giving him a kiss. Although surprised at first, the young pteranodon returns the kiss as he wraps his arms around her and hugs her tightly. As the two have their moment, Manda keeps her smile while Junior and Leo simply chuckle as they watch the moment.

She separates from the kiss and asked, "You still going to argue?"

"Don't worry, Megs," he replies, causing her to blush from the nickname that he tends to call her by from time to time. At that moment, both of them are splashed by a combined wave created by Manda, Junior, and Leo.

"Come on, you two!" the young dinosaur tells them with a laugh, "You're going to miss out on all the fun!"

Immediately after he said that, he and Leo dive under the waves with Manda following after them with both the young kaiju seeing them move under the waves as dark spots.

"Alright, you guys ask for it!" Chance says before he dives underwater as well with Megaguirus following after him. Both of them follow after the three with said three swimming around turning in a direction every so often. After a minute, the three kaiju surface with the pteranodon and dragonfly doing the same while splashing them. Both Chance and Megaguirus start laughing playfully with the other three joining in with all five of them splashing each other and just enjoying themselves.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Another chapter finished and next time I'll give you guys a bonus chapter we have the outline done for. Hope everyone enjoyed, happy birthday Chancezilla, and be sure to come back next week for the bonus chapter!


	4. Bonus: Starlit Romance

**Ray Tanaka:** Hello, everyone! We have a bonus chapter that chancezilla and I wrote for both Godzilla Junior and Mothra Leo. This chapter took a week to write and it's put me behind schedule on this story. However, I am very proud that it's done and it was a good writing exercise that I did for this story. Also, I'm putting in a warning so that no one gets mad at me for not, well, warning them. So, please follow the warning and don't blame me if you don't like it. You've been warn.

 ** _Warning:_** _This chapter contains graphic scenes of two male characters taking part in explicit sexual acts and blood at one point. If you are younger than sixteen and/or are offended by such scenes, please leave the story as this isn't a story for you. However, if you are sixteen and over and/or not offended by such scenes, you may continue reading if you wish._

* * *

Outside of the small cove on Adonoa Island, Junior and Leo are swimming in the ocean close together with the stars shining down on them. The beach party that their families had has been over for some time, but both young kaiju wanted to stay behind. As they continue their swim, Junior starts treading water with Leo stopping ahead of him. Turning around, the young moth swims back to him and both give each other a small smile.

"Have you ever gone swimming on a starry night like this?" the young dinosaur asks as he takes a look up at the stars.

"A lot," Leo simply replies, looking up at the stars above them

"It's still an amazing sight to see though, huh?" Junior asks, looking back at his friend as the moth does the same with a smile still on his face.

"Agreed," the young Mothra answers as he closes the distance between them and kisses the monster prince.

Junior returns the kiss before separating and gently uses his right hand to cup Leo's face as the two give each other loving smiles.

"Would you like to join me in one last dive before getting out?" the dinosaur asks, leaning in and giving the moth a kiss on his right cheek.

"Sure," the young Mothra replies as he uses his left hand to grab his friend's right hand. Both of them simply look at each other lovingly before the young dinosaur takes his hand off Leo's face.

"Let's go, then," Junior tells his friend before turning towards the cove and dives under the water with Leo following him. The two swim through the water as they descend further with neither feeling the need to breath. After a minute of swimming through the water, the two reach the rocks on the floor of the cove. Junior expertly avoids the rocks barely with Leo doing the same before the monster prince leaves the rocks and ascends a bit.

Turning his head to look over his shoulder, the young dinosaur sees the young moth smiling at him and returns the smile.

"Come here, love," Leo says as water passes through his set of gills. Much like many aquatic monsters, both Junior and Leo, at least in his aqua form, can speak underwater without much difficulty. The monster prince shakes his head as he slows down and the young Mothra swims past him.

Leo slows down after a few feet and, while still confused, keeps his smile as he rolls over to face Junior to see why he stopped. However, the young dinosaur speeds up and quickly swims up to the young moth before wrapping his arms around his friend in a hug. Leo laughs as he wraps his arms around Junior's neck and the dinosaur chuckles as well.

As the two young kaiju calm down, the monster prince pulls the young Mothra closer and captures his lips in a loving kiss. Leo opens his eyes in surprise before slowly closing his eyes and returning the kiss as his arms pulls his friend closer. The two continue the kiss for thirty seconds before the young moth opens his mouth and licks the young dinosaur's mouth for entry.

Junior responds by opening his mouth and allowing Leo's tongue to enter his mouth before wrapping his own tongue around it. The two start wrestling their tongues in the dinosaur's mouth as the two simply drift in the water as they continue the kiss. As their tongues wrestle, the monster prince allows the young Mothra to explore his mouth and both simply enjoy it.

Once Leo finishes, he pulls on Junior's tongue and the young dinosaur gets the message immediately as he moves their tongues into the young moth's mouth. They didn't care about the opinion of others, to them it felt natural as if they were meant to end up together. As the monster prince finishes exploring the young Mothra's mouth and they continue the kiss, they always treasured every moment knowing about the love the other had for them.

However, even though they don't need air to breath, their lungs are crying out for oxygen and the two pull out of the kiss with a string of saliva being absorbed into the ocean. As they finally start breathing again, Leo's gills gently move as they filter out the water while microscopic holes in Junior's neck performs the same function. The dinosaur nods his head forward motioning towards the surface with the moth understanding and both release each other from their hug.

Quickly swimming forward towards the beach, both young kaiju ascend towards the surface with the water flowing past their bodies. Within thirty seconds, they both break the surface and swim towards the rock that is at the center of the cove. Upon reaching the rock, Junior grabs onto the rock and pulls himself out of the water with ease. Turning around to look at Leo, the monster prince reaches his left hand out and the young Mothra takes it in his own left hand before being pulled out of the water.

Upon leaving the water and getting onto the rock, the young moth's body glows white before it dissipates within a few seconds. When the light dissipates, the scales on his body had dissappeared with his normal fur replacing it with his antenna returning to normal. The fins on both his arms and legs have dissappeared along with his gills and the wings had returned to normal, looking like his mother's but with orange and green patterns.

Both kaiju look up at each other while they are on their knees before the monster prince asks, "That was fun, huh?"

"Yeah," the young Mothra simply says, giving his friend a smile.

"You know," Junior tells him seductively as he returns the smile, "We haven't done anything special for a few weeks. Do you wish to do it tonight?"

Leo smirk immediately, knowing full well what he's referring to. Ever since the day that the two revealed their love to each other, both have occasionally met to perform acts of love ranging from simply laying under the stars to having a night of passion.

"Sure, you sexy you," the moth says with his smirk as the dinosaur wraps his arms around his friend's body. Leo wraps his arms around his waist as they stand on their knees and look at each other.

"Remember," Junior tells him, "Just stop me if I go too far."

"Okay," Leo simply replies with his friend nodding his head before the young dinosaur pulls him closer to once again capture his lips in a kiss. The young moth is quick in returning the kiss as they start rubbing their crotches against each other. As the two continue their kiss and their rubbing, both of their cocks start to emerge from their slits. The monster prince opens his mouth and licks the young Mothra's lips for entry, which Leo grants and the two start wrestling with their tongues.

Both of them continue the kiss as they still rubbed their cocks against each other, with the dinosaur's member being eight inches in length while the member of the moth is seven inches. While both of them are tapered at the tip and have knots, the dinosaur's member has ridges on the underside that the moth doesn't have. Despite being from separate species, males of both the Godzilla and Mothra species have knots for the purposes of reproduction with male Mothras being rare and male Godzillas ensuring the chances of having a child.

"Hmmm," they both express during the kiss, with Leo's left hand moving down Junior's lower back while the two are distracted by the kiss. Moving his hand around the young dinosaur's tail, the young moth has his index finger circling his friend's entrance before pushing it into him.

The monster prince groans as he separates from the kiss with a string of saliva briefly connecting them before it breakes. Junior smirks as he places his forehead against Leo's forehead and asks, "Wanting to get to the point, are we?"

"Yeah, silly," Leo answers, causing the dinosaur to chuckle a bit.

"Well, I have something in mind," Junior tells Leo as he gives a small kiss to the moth's cheek, "I just need you to lay down first."

"On my back?" the young Mothra asks, confused a bit by the request as he removes his finger from the monster prince's ass.

"Yeah," the dinosaur answers as he let's go of the moth, "I promise that you'll love it."

"Okay," Leo replies as they separate and Leo turns away from the ocean as he, for all essential purposes, 'walks' forward a bit. After doing so, he gets onto his knees and rolls onto his back with his cock standing at attention. Junior smiles at him as he turns towards him and leans forward to get onto his hands before laying down between Leo's legs.

Not wasting any time, the monster prince places his tongue on the Mothra's knot before moving up to the tip of his member and causing him to moan as he closes his eyes. Junior licks up some of Leo's leaking pre before trailing back down to the base as his left hand moving closer to the member. The young moth continues to let out moans as the young dinosaur trails back up to the tip.

When he reaches the tip again, Junior swirls his tongue around it and licks up more pre before trailing back down with his hand now on Leo's knot. After trailing down a few more times, the monster prince laps up more pre upon reaching the tip before taking it into his mouth, careful not to bite down on it. The young Mothra moans out more as he feels his friend starting to suck the tip of his cock.

As the dinosaur sucks on the tip with a small break to lap at the emerging pre, his left hand moves over the knot and starts rubbing the cock. Leo couldn't help but start to breath in quicker as he continues moaning out from the pleasure and Junior moves his head down to take in another inch while sucking.

"I'm going to..." the young Mothra tries to say before letting out a loud moan as he comes into his friend's mouth. For his part, the monster prince doesn't move and starts gulping down the moth's cum as some of it's shot down his throat. After twenty seconds of heaven for Leo and several moans, he starts to regulate his breathing while Junior slides his cock out of his mouth.

Swallowing the last of the seed as he gets onto his hands and knees, the monster prince takes a breath before asking in a husky voice, "You loved that, didn't you?"

"Yeah," the young Mothra replies, still lost a bit in his afterglow. Junior crawls over Leo to be face to face and gives him a kiss on the forehead, causing him to giggle. Leaning forward and rolling onto his side, the dinosaur pulls himself up a bit as the moth rolls on his left side and sees a cock in front of his face.

"Mind returning the favor?" The young dinosaur asks, giving a small smile to the moth when he look up at him.

"Alright," Leo says as he returns the smile and turns his attention to the member in front of his face. Leaning in, the young moth licks the tip of the member and laps the pre up before taking the tip into his mouth. Almost immediately, the Mothra starts sucking on it like a straw with the monster prince moans in pleasure as he places his left hand on his friend's head.

Feeling his friend rubbing his head, Leo stops sucking for a second to lick up the pre before continuing to suck on it. When he stops again to lap up the pre, the moth feels the dinosaur gently thrust an inch into his mouth. Knowing what his friend wants, he starts sucking on the cock again as it's pulled out a bit and gently thrusted back in.

As Junior keeps thrusting at a gentle pace, Leo keeps sucking him off and occasionally swirls his tongue around his member as best he can. The moth feels his friend tighten his grip on his hair and lets out a muffled moan from his own arrousal over the situation. Considering how aroused he already is, the monster prince already starts to breath quicker and he starts to slowly pick up the pace in his thrusts. With the thrusts increasing in speed, the Mothra is only able to lick the underside of the member in his mouth as he continues to suck on it.

"Damn," Junior moans out as he continues to thrust into his friend's mouth, "You're already making me close!"

Upon hearing this, the young moth sucks as hard as he can with his tongue pressing itself up against the underside of the member. Now unable to continue, the young dinosaur thrusts his cock into Leo's mouth while avoid harming him with his knot. As the young Mothra gags a bit from the rest of the member entering his mouth, the monster prince lets out a gasp and moans as he shoots his load into the moth's mouth.

Letting out another muffled moan, Leo gulps down every shot of seed into his mouth and shuttering every time some cum hits the back of his throat. The Mothra keeps his mouth closed as he drinks every drop of seed with Junior still moaning as he stops coming about fifteen seconds later. Looking down at his friend, the dinosaur releases his grip on Leo's hair and pulls his cock out of his mouth.

The young moth lets the member side out of his mouth as he swallows the last of his load and looks up at the young dinosaur with a small smile.

"Sorry if I hurt you, Leo," Junior says as he starts to regulate his breathing and returns the smile.

Leo shakes his head and moves up to give him a small kiss on his cheek before replying, "I'm not hurt."

The monster prince's smile grows a bit before looking up at the rock that's less than a foot away from the two. An idea pops into his head as he looks back at the young Mothra before asking, "Leo, could you lean against the rock? I want to try something new."

"Okay," Leo replies as they get onto their hands and knees before the moth crawls over to the rock and turns around to lay against it. Junior crawls over after as they give each other a smile before the dinosaur grabs the moth's legs and lifts them to expose his entrance. Leaning over the young Mothra, the monster prince places his cock over his friend's member and starts rubbing them against each other. As they both moan, Leo thrusts his hips lightly to return the rubs as he wraps his arms around Junior's neck.

"Alright," the monster prince says, getting the Mothra's attention as he raises his tail, "Now, place your finger where it was when we started."

"Okay," Leo replies before taking his left arm from around his neck and reaches down behind Junior towards his rear. Placing his hand on the dinosaur's ass, he circles the entrance in a teasing matter before pushing his finger into his friend's entrance. The monster prince couldn't help but let out a moan upon feeling the Mothra pumping his finger into his ass before looking back at him and maneuvers the second half of his tail between his legs.

"Alright," Junior tells his friend as they continue their rubbing and leaning in a bit closer, "You might want to brace yourself."

At that moment, Leo lets out a gasp as a shiver goes through his body upon feeling the tip of the dinosaur's tail teasing his entrance.

"Do it!" The moth exclaims in excitement before letting out a loud moan as the dinosaur's tail is pushed into him. As the two continue to rub their cocks against each other, the moth continues to pump his finger into the dinosaur while he feels the tip and the first inch of his friend's tail being thrust into his ass. Both continue moaning out of pleasure as there is about a five inch gap between their chests.

"Please, Leo," Junior says in a pleading manner, "Place another finger into me!"

"Alright," Leo replies before pulling his finger out and placing his middle finger next to it, causing a small whine from the dinosaur before circling his hole as if teasing him. After two circles, the moth pushes both of his fingers into Junior's entrance and causing him to moan loudly as Leo starts to pump both fingers. As they continue to rub their members against each other, the monster prince speeds up his tail a bit and captures the Mothra's lips in a kiss with said Mothra is quick in returning it.

"You love my tail being in you, don't you?" Junior smirkingly says after separating from the kiss.

"Y-yeah!" Leo shakenly replies, moaning constantly due to the pleasure from the rubbing of their cocks and the thrusting of the tail.

"Who do you belong to?" the young dinosaur asks teasingly, pushing another inch of his tail into the young moth's rear during one thrust.

"Y-you," the young Mothra answers with moans interrupting him, "I-I belong...to y-you!"

At that moment, the monster prince starts breathing quickly as he asks his friend, "Are you close, Leo?"

"Y-yes," Leo exclaims shakenly, the pleasure being too much for him, "S-so c-close!"

"Then let us do it together." Junior whispers to him, his breathing quickening to the point that it seemed to replace his moans.

"A-alright," is all Leo says before he pumps his fingers as far as he can into the dinosaur's entrance while the tail is thrusted a bit more roughly into his rear. With this one last act, both young kaiju throw their head back as they scream out in pleausure as they paint their chests with their cum. Both of them stay in their position as their screams turn to moans as several more ropes of seed are launched from their cocks.

Once their orgasms die down, both young kaiju start to breath heavily and look back at each other while bathing in their afterglow. As they try to regulate their breathing back to normal, the dinosaur looks down at their chests with their cum covering his scales and his friend's fur.

Looking back up while both have a faint blush on their faces, Junior tells him, "You know, I've always love it when we cum on each other like this."

"No hecking joke," Leo says with a laugh as he takes his fingers out of the monster prince's ass. Said being simply looks at him confused by what he said before the Mothra wraps his left arm around his neck and pulls him into a kiss. Despite what he said, the dinosaur closes his eyes and returns the kiss before they separate after a few seconds. Only a second after they separate, Leo lets out a yawn which causes Junior to let out a chuckle.

"Tired already?" the monster prince says as he takes his tail out of his friend's rear.

"Yeah," the young moth replies, giving his friend a small smile.

Junior returns the smile before asking, "Are you awake enough for something special?"

"Yeah," Leo answers with a nod, wanting to know what his friend has in mind. The dinosaur lowers the moth's legs back to the ground and releasing his grip on them. Taking his right hand, he reaches up to the Mothra's face and places his index finger on his lips.

"Wait here until I tell you," the monster prince instructs his friend, "Nod if you understand."

The young moth nods as instructed before the dinosaur takes his finger off his lips. Taking two 'steps' backs while still on his knees, he turns around and crawls a foot away from Leo. Stopping after reaching a foot away, he reaches his hands behind him and grabs his ass before spreading it open and shifting his tail to the left.

"I want to finish the night inside you," Junior tells his friend as he looks over his shoulder, "But I want you inside me first."

The young moth's eyes widen in surprise since, during their nights of passion, Leo would always be the receiver and the few times he would top the monster prince didn't happen that often. Despite this, the Mothra gets to his knees and goes over to the dinosaur before reaching to lightly grip his hips.

"Alright," Leo says as he positions the tip of his cock at Junior's entrance before thrusting into him up to his knot. The monster prince moans out as the moth pulls back before thrusting back in and starts to pump his member into the dinosaur's ass.

"Oh, Leo!" the monster prince moans out as his pleasure point is repeatedly hit thanks in part to the Mothra's memory. Leo, loving the sound of his friend's moans, slowly starts to thrust faster into Junior as said dinosaur's hands keep his rear spread for him. With each thrust, the moth lets out his own moans from feeling the dinosaur squeezing his cock and the tightness of his rear.

Both of them start to moan louder from the pleasure as Junior starts thrusting back to meet Leo on each thrust as they speed up a bit. The moth starts to rub the dinosaur's sides as he continues to thrust into his ass and simply enjoying the pleasure from this act.

"Leo, fuck me harder!" The monster prince pleads in a submissive voice, "Please!"

Without a word, the Mothra takes his hands off the dinosaur's hips before grabbing his wrists and starts slamming his cock into him. Junior starts to moan to the point that it sounds like he's screaming as he speeds up his own thrusts to match Leo's thrusts. Leo's moans start to grow louder as well as he keep thrusting his member into his friend's tight ass as hard as he can.

The dinosaur looks back at the moth with a smile and gets a smile in return as they keep thrusting against each other. As they continue to moan loudly from the passion, the two could feel the love for each other in each thrust they perform.

"Oh, Leo," Junior finally speaks after his constant moaning, "Tell me how much you love this!"

"I love it," Leo exclaims as he slams as hard as he can, "And I'm going to cum!"

Less than a second after the moth says that, Junior screams in pleasure as he starts shooting ropes of cum onto the ground. At his limit as well, Leo moans loudly as he slams his entire cock into the dinosaur's rear. The monster prince moans lightly as he continues to come onto the ground while he feels the Mothra's seed shooting inside him.

Both of them stay as they are with them both panting from the pleasure and letting their orgasms die down. The dinosaur looks back with a silly smile and the moth returning it with a loving smile as he locks eyes with him.

"Oh, Leo," Junior says quietly after a short silence, "That felt so good."

"Yeah!" Leo exclaims breathlessly, causing the dinosaur to chuckle a bit.

"You really love dominating me, don't you?" the monster prince asks with a sly smile, already knowing the answer.

The Mothra nods his head before simply answering, "Agreed."

Junior looks back at the ocean and starts breathing normally before asking, "Think you could pull out, Leo?"

A silence falls over them for a couple seconds before Leo says, "I can't."

"Why not?" the dinosaur asks, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm knotted inside you," the moth states, pulling back a bit that causes the dinosaur to flinch in order to prove his answer.

Looking over his shoulder at the Mothra and gives him a smile before saying, "I take it you couldn't wait to claim me, you sexy moth?"

Seeing the smile of the dinosaur, the moth starts chuckling with said dinosaur joining in. Despite all of the times they've had a night of passion, neither kaiju has knotted the other until now as to keep these nights a secret. A secret that is, itself, not all that secret.

After a few seconds, the Mothra feels the monster prince gently thrusting against him and looks back with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Leo, can you do some gentle thrusts?" Junior asks as he keeps the soft tempo of his thrusts, "It'll help deflate your knot."

"Sure," Leo simply replies with a smile before he starts to his own thrusts to match his friend, or rather, his mate's thrusts. Both of them make a few small moans as they perform the thrusts and the moth takes his hands off of the dinosaur's wrists. The dinosaur lets his hands rest under him as he has his upper body on the ground and the moth gently grabs onto his hips.

"Hey," the monster prince says as they keep thrusting gently, "Earlier today you said that you had a baby sister. Is that true?"

"Yep," the Mothra says, smiling a bit more as he recalls when their families left for their respective homes and the two decided to stay behind. While he thought the dinosaur was out of earshot when talking to his family, it seems that he heard him asking his mother to tell his sister he said hello.

"Who is she?" Junior asks, curious about his mate's sister.

"Her name is Battra," Leo answers, sounding cheerful about telling him.

"Battra," the dinosaur repeats to himself before asking, "So, she was named after your late uncle?"

"Yeppers," the moth replies, causing his mate to let out a small chuckle from what he said. While the Mothra never met his uncle as he was born after his death, his mother did tell him that both his uncle and grandmother died to protect the planet from a meteor. Despite his hatred of humans, his mother still loved her brother and named his sister after him in honor of his sacrifice.

"Is she away from Monster Island?" the monster prince asks, snapping his mate from his brief trip to memory lane.

"She's at my family's cave," the Mothra answers, confused by the question.

"Oh," Junior states in embarrassment, "I don't think I've seen her."

This causes Leo to chuckle a bit from his statement and the dinosaur's cheeks become red from the blush he gains from embarrassment.

"Would you mind introducing me to her one of these days?" the monster prince asks, looking over his should to look at the Mothra.

"Of course," the moth replies, causing a smile to appear on his face. However, it disappears a moment later when the two hear a soft, wet 'slosh' and they both stop thrusting.

"Alright," Junior says as he pushes himself up to be on all his hands and knees, "Let's try to separate."

"Okay," Leo replies as he gives a small tug that causes the dinosaur to flinch a bit. Another tug from both of them results in another flinch before the dinosaur groans out as the moth's member is pulled out of him. Looking down, the Mothra sees a bit of his seed leaking from the monster prince's entrance before he lowers his tail.

"You did great, Leo," the dinosaur says with a groan as he pushes himself up to stand on his knees.

"Thanks," the moth replies as his mate turns around to be facing him.

"No problem," Junior tells him in a husky voice, "Are you okay if we go one last round?"

"Sure," Leo answers before taking what amounts to a step back and turning around. Leaning forward to be on his hands and knees, he looks behind him with a small smile and shakes his rear a bit. The Mothra feels the monster prince grabbing his hips before he is flipped over onto his back. Looking up at his mate with a blush, he sees the dinosaur giving him a small smile.

"I know we usually do it like that," Junior tells the young moth, "But I want to see your face tonight."

"Okay," Leo replies with a quick nod as the dinosaur grabs his legs and lifts them up a bit. The Mothra couldn't help but let out a quiet moan upon feeling the tip of his mate's cock.

"Leo," Junior whispers in his husky voice to get the young moth's attention, "I'm going to return the favor and have my knot in you tonight."

"Alright," the Mothra replies as he wraps his arms around his mate's neck, "Will it be okay if we're tied for the whole night?"

Giving his mate a smile, the monster prince leans down and plants a kiss on his mate's lips with said being returning it without hesitation. During the kiss, the dinosaur releases the moth's legs and gently grabs his mate's hips.

"If that is what you wish," the dinosaur answers after separating from the kiss, "Then I will obey."

"Okay," the moth simply says, before moaning out as his mate thrusts his member into his rear up to the dinosaur's knot.

"Alright," Junior tells his mate as he pulls out, "Here we go!"

Once it's just the tip in his ass, Leo moans out as his mate starts to pump his member into him and he feels the dinosaur grips his hips tighter. Pulling him closer, the Mothra keeps moaning before the monster prince captures his lips in another kiss as he starts to speed up. The moth smiles and closes his eyes as he returns the kiss and tries his best to thrust back to meet the dinosaur's thrusts.

As they continue to kiss, Junior starts to rub his mate's sides in a loving manner as the dinosaur uses one of Leo's muffled moans to snake his tongue into his mouth. Quickly using his own tongue to wrestle with his mate's, the Mothra couldn't help but continue his muffle moans as he hears the monster prince making his own muffled moans. The dinosaur rubs his mate's sides more as he speeds up a bit to deliver more pleasure to the moth.

Letting his mate explore his mouth, Leo's messy thrusts manage to start to be in time with Junior's thrusts and reaches his left hand up to run his fingers through the dinosaur's hair. However, the dinosaur suddenly stops thrusting and separates from the kiss. While confused by his behavior, the moth opens his eyes and gives the monster prince a small smile. The dinosaur looks at him as if contemplating something before taking a deep breath.

After a moment of hesitation, Junior suddenly leans forward and bites down on Leo's left shoulder using his sharp teeth. The Mothra cries out from pain as the monster prince keeps his hold and continues to rub his mate's sides as a way of relieving some pain. While he still had some pleasure going through his body, the pain from his skin and muscles being pierced is more than the young kaiju could stand.

"T-that f-feels...g-good," the moth says, trying to hide the pain as best he can. He lets out a hiss of pain upon the dinosaur releases his shoulder and feeling some blood starting to flow out of the wound. Junior starts to lap up some of the blood from the wound and causes Leo to cry out from feeling his mate's tongue on his wound.

After about ten seconds of the dinosaur licking the wound and the moth crying out thanks to said act, the monster prince pulls away and looks at the Mothra who looks back as tears start falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Leo," Junior apologizes as he leans down to lick up his mate's tears, "I...I didn't want anyone else taking you from me."

While not exactly a spur of the moment, the monster prince had bitten his mate as a way to ensure no one else could claim him as their own. Feeling his mate licking his cheeks, Leo start to run the fingers already in his mate's hair through said hair as he manages to kiss the dinosaur's right cheek. Once the monster prince pulls back a bit, both young kaiju look at each other with the moth giving his mate a loving smile.

"It's okay, babe," the Mothra tells his mate as his left hand travels from his mate's hair to being on his right cheek. As if seeing his mate's smile being an acceptance of his apology, the dinosaur returns it with his own loving smile as they simply gaze at each other.

Only a few moments of them gazing at each other, Junior pushes himself up onto his knees and maneuvers his tail under Leo's right leg and wrap itself on the moth's cock.

"There's something I've been wanting to try for a week now," the monster prince tells his mate as he lifts the Mothra's left leg up onto his shoulder. The moth couldn't help but moans out as he feels the dinosaur moving his body with the dinosaur's member still in him.

"I-I understand," Leo replies as the dinosaur manuevers his left leg over the moth's right leg before something comes to said moth's mind, "Hey, do you think one day we'll have a child?"

Junior pauses in his movements, caught off guard by the question and unsure on how to answer it. As he looks down to think of an answer, he takes a look at their current positions. His member is still inside the Mothra with said being's left leg on his right shoulder while the dinosaur's own left leg is over the moth's right leg. After a few more seconds, the monster prince looks back at his mate while keeping himself up using his left hand.

"Well, I don't think I could bare a child," Junior tells the moth, "My biology wouldn't be suitable for it, but...aren't Mothra's normally asexual?"

It was Leo's turn to pause for a couple seconds, before nodding and replying, "I think so."

Getting an answer to his question, the dinosaur stays silent as he lifts his body up a bit and uses the moth's left leg to lift his body to match. Both kaiju couldn't help but let out a moan from the movement the monster prince was doing with his entrance now on level with the Mothra's member.

"Then...I wouldn't consider it impossible if we do have a child," Junior tells his mate with a brief pause, "But, right now, I need you to take your cock and place it back in me."

"Alright," Leo replies as he uses his hand to push it down towards his mate and lines it up with the dinosaur's ass. Pushing his cock into the dinosaur, said being's tail takes itself off his member until the moth has all but his knot in the monster prince.

"Okay, start pounding into me on my signal," the dinosaur instructs the moth, "I want us to scream our love to the heavens."

"Without waking everyone up, right?" the Mothra asks, aware of the others on the island.

"Um, yeah," Junior answers, looking away with a blush of embarrassment, "Kinda forgot about the others."

This causes the moth to chuckle a bit at his mate's forgetfulness. Considering how much they've already screamed out tonight, it's a surprise that no one has come to investigate.

"Okay, start pounding," the monster prince instructs the Mothra with a three second pause before continuing, "Now!"

Pulling back, both young kaiju push back into each other and start thrusting into each other with them moaning out loudly from the act. Despite a few of their thrusts being off, they are quick in matching their thrusts in time with each other. As they continue pounding into each other, Junior wraps his tail around Leo to keep them close.

"Oh, yes," the dinosaur moans out as they continue, "You're doing great, you sexy moth!"

"Thank you, you sexy horny dog," the moth replies through his own moans.

"You mean, 'sexy spined dino', don't you?" the monster prince asks, causing the Mothra to giggle from his question. About twenty seconds, the moth starts to pound harder and the dinosaur quickly speeds up to match his mate.

"I-I'm so close!" Leo exclaims, already nearing his climax due to the pleasure he is gaining from the position.

"Leo, on my cue," Junior replies as he gives some instructions, "Shove your knot inside me!"

"Alright!" the Mothra says in excitement, both of them now pounding into each other as hard as they can.

"Alright, Leo," the monster prince tells his mate with a second pause before continuing, "Now!"

At once, both young kaiju slam their knots into each other before screaming out in pleasure as they come inside their mate and feeling their insides painted by said being. Both of them stay in their position as they continue to send ropes of cum into their mate, unable to move from their position thanks to their knots. After twenty seconds of the most incredible feeling of pleasure either has experienced, both of them start to breath heavily from what they just did.

Now tired beyond believe, the dinosaur's left hand slips from under him and he ends up laying on his spines and right side with the moth in the same position. As they simply lay in their position, both young kaiju start to breath normally with their bodies at peace.

"That...that was amazing!" Junior exclaims quietly, breaking the silence between the two as they simply take in their afterglow.

"Yeah," Leo replies while smiling, "We'll be tied together for the whole night."

The monster prince chuckles a bit, happy that he had made his mate feel the same and knowing that the Mothra would be his mate for the rest of time.

"Not exactly the best position," the dinosaur states before being interrupted by a yawn, "But it would do for tonight."

"Yeah," the moth simply says, "Unless we want a good night sleep."

"I don't think we have many options to choose, Leo," the monster prince replies to his mate, with the Mothra giggling from the comment. Turning his head and seeing the dinosaur's right hand, the moth reaches his left hand out and gently grabs his hand. Feeling Leo's hand on his, Junior maneuvers his hand so that their fingers are intertwine.

"I love you, my beautiful moth," the monster prince says, his eyelids growing heavy from both exhaustion and sleep.

"You too, babe," the Mothra replies as his closes his eyes, "Could we get married sometime soon?"

As the dinosaur closes his eyes, he knew what his mate was talking about. The people of Infant Island have a tradition where two beings would be together as mates through a ceremony. They have allowed this ceremony for the union of Mothra and Rodan years earlier along with his own father and both of his mates.

"Of course, my love," Junior answers as exhaustion and sleep start to get to him, "Good night."

Leo simply smiles before sleep overtakes them and they rest under the starlit sky.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Man, this was long. However, it's nice writing a love scene for Junior and Leo again since 'New Home with You'. Hope you all enjoyed the bonus chapter and be sure to come back for the next chapter.


	5. Surprise Party

**Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! I got this chapter done on time, so I don't have to worry about going past the deadline like the last chapter. So, we introduce about four new characters that will be (hopefully) reappearing throughout the rest of the story. Once again, this one was co-written by chancezilla and I must thank him for keeping me focused on this story.

 _Quick Disclaimer:_ The characters of Chance and Kira along with the idea behind the story belong to chancezilla. The character of Varagilar is owned by me. I do not own anything related to the Godzilla franchise or the Ultraman franchise and they belong to the owners of their respective franchises.

* * *

In a cave system on Infant Island, a ray of sunlight breaks through a small hole from the outside reaching the inside of a cavern with two kaiju in bed. The ray of light hits the eyes of Chance as he shields his face and opens his eyes a bit. Lifting his head up, the pteranodon looks around the room to see his brother starting to stir on the bed that is on the back of the cavern.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Chance sits up and swings his legs over the edge of the bed as he blinks a few times. Standing to his feet, the young hybrid looks over to his brother who is now sitting up in bed

"Morning, Chance," Leo says as he gets off the bed and to his feet.

"Morning, bro," Chance replies with a yawn as places his hands on his back and pops it, "Remind me to ask mom to try to get new beds."

"Alright, I will," the moth says with a nod and looking over to the bed on the right side of the room, "Looks like Battra's awake already."

The pteranodon smiles as his brother looks back to him and return the smile. After stretching his arms, the Mothra walks over to his brother and wraps his arms around him.

"Happy birthday, Chance!" the moth exclaims in happyness, surprising Chance a bit.

"Thanks, brother," the hybrid replies with a smile, reaching his left hand up and rubbing his sibling's hair.

Leo lets go of his brother and the pteranodon takes his hand out of the moth's hair. Looking at Chance, the Mothra says, "We should go see mom and dad."

"Sure," the hybrid kaiju simply replies.

As they turn towards the entrance, they hear footsteps from the tunnel to the cavern. From the shadows, a young kaiju that looks like a ten year old girl arrives in the cavern. She looks like a human like her siblings, but she has black scales covering her body with black "hair" with yellow highlights in it that reaches the top of her shoulders. Red tiny spines line her back and the tail that comes from her lower back that is about half of her height, which is tipped by a small pincer.

Lining the sides of her back and tail are red dots with small spikes on her shoulders along with a yellow horn about six inches long sprouting from her forehead. Her feet looks much like a human's foot except with two toes each tipped with a talon much like an insect while her hands are much like a human's hand. She has red eyes with yellow mark under her eyes before going down around her mouth. Looking at the two older male kaiju, she smiles at the two as they return it quickly.

This young kaiju is Battra, the daughter of Rodan and Mothra along with being the youngest of the three siblings. Walking up to her, Chance kneels down and wraps his arms around her as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"How did you sleep, sis?" the pteranodon asks her as she releases her grip and he takes his arms off of her.

"I slept well, Chance," Battra answers with a smile, "I'm surprised your girlfriend didn't stay the night."

"Yeah," Chance replies as Leo kneels down and he gives his sister a hug as well. After a few seconds, they separate and she takes a step back to look at both of them.

"Mom and dad are over at Lagos Island," Battra tells her brothers, "I stayed behind so that I could tell you two."

"Okay, sister," the hybrid says, reaching his hand up to her head and rubs her hair a bit. Laughing a bit, the pteranodon takes his hand off her and stands up with his brother doing the same. The three walk down the cave tunnel to the entrance and see the ocean no less then twenty feet away.

"Chance," Battra asks her older brother, "Could you carry me there?"

"Sure," Chance answers with a smile before kneeling down with his back towards her. Taking a step forward, the young dark Mothra jumps onto her brother's back with her arms around his neck. Standing up, the pteranodon looks over to his brother who is about a foot away looking back at them.

"I'll meet you guys on the island," Leo tells them before turning towards the ocean and runs to it. Despite having wings on his back, the young moth has to use his Aqua form to travel due to said wings still developing. The hybrid nods while his brother continues towards the ocean before looking over his shoulder at his sister.

"Hang on tight, sister," Chance tells his sibling before turning back and starts running towards the ocean with his wings spread out.

"Okay," Battra replies as she tightens her arms around him a bit. Looking ahead of her, she sees her other sibling run into the ocean before diving in. Before the pteranodon reaches the ocean, he flaps his wings once and takes off into the air as he ascends fairly quickly.

With only a few more flaps of his wings, the hybrid manages to reach fifty feet into the air with his sister looking around in awe. As the wing blows through her hair, the young dark Mothra looks at the view of the islands that make up the archipelago and the ocean below them. While she couldn't make out much details of the islands, she still would consider it a beautiful sight no matter how many times she's seen it.

"Hey, brother," Battra asks, "Would I be able to fly like you?"

"One day you will," Chance answers, looking over his shoulder to look at her.

She gives her brother a big smile before happily exclaiming, "I can't wait for that to happen!"

The pteranodon smiles with a small chuckle before replying, "I agree, sis."

Looking down below them, the dark Mothra sees a shadow in the water that she quickly identifies as her other brother. However, she raises an eyebrow when she sees a row of what looks like purple rocks moving alongside her brother.

"Hey," Battra asks in curiosity, "What are those purple rocks next to Leo?"

Looking down, Chance sees the shadow and the row of rocks before replying, "I have no idea."

"That's Junior."

Looking to their right towards the sound of the voice, the siblings see another kaiju flying alongside them. This kaiju, much like every other kaiju, has the appearance of a human but is covered with light brown scales instead of fur. It has hands much like a human with each tipped with a claw along with having the feet of a theropod with five toes and each digit tipped with a talon. Sprouting from the base of its back is a tail that is the length of its body and on its face it has four spikes sprouting from its cheeks facing towards its ears.

Starting from its neck to the end of its tail are a row of spikes glowing gold with two rows smaller cyan spikes flanking each side and covering it's back. The "hair" of the kaiju is brown with grey highlights that reaches to the back of its neck and its eyes are light blue in color. However, the strangest part of this kaiju is that it has two fin-like structures that starts from its outer toes up its body and going down onto its arms before stopping at the wrists. At the moment, these fins have constructs of gold energy similar to Chance's wings sprouting from them.

The hybrid kaiju immediately recognizes the kaiju as his friend Varagilar, the son of Varan and Paragler.

"'sup, man!" Chance exclaims as he greets his friend.

"Nothing much," Varagilar replies with a smile, "You two doing fine?"

"Doing good, man," the pteranodon answers as his sister gives him a nod.

"That's good to hear," the varanopode says while gliding on, as his family calls it, 'hyper sonic' wings, "Making your way to Lagos?"

"Yeah," Chance says quickly, turning his head back to look back in front of him.

"Well," Varagilar tells the two, "We should reach the island in a couple minutes."

A few seconds of silence fell between the three young kaiju with the two male kaiju focused on flying ahead of them. At the same time, the young female kaiju simply continues to enjoy the view of the ocean and the archipelago from her brother's back.

"So," the pteranodon says to his friend to break the silence, "Still dating my cousin?"

A massive blush appears on the hyper sonic kaiju's face before he stutters, "Y-yeah."

Realizing how ackward his friend feels, Chance drops any idea of continuing their conversation. However, it only takes about ten seconds before they see the island they've been flying towards about half a mile from them.

"Hey, we're almost there!" Varagilar exclaims before his wing constructs shrink to speed up and starts descending to one of the beaches.

"Alright," the pteranodon says before a single flap of his wings causes him to speed up and he also starts to descend to the same beach. Catching up to his friend, the two kaiju soon reach the island in about twenty seconds and descending towards the beach. Upon both of the older kaiju landing, the constructs of the varanopode dissipate as his spikes stop glowing and become white in color.

"Well, we're here!" Chance tells his sister as he kneels down and Battra unwraps her arms from around her brother's neck. Jumping off and her older sibling standing up, they hear splashing and see a bright flash for a second out the corner of their eyes. All three turn around to see both Junior and Leo walking out of the ocean towards them.

"Good to see you, Chance," the dinosaur says as he and the young Mothra stop upon reaching the group.

"Same," the pteranodon simply replies. A second past before his brother's eyes suddenly opens wide as if remembering something.

"Oh, Junior," Leo says as he directs his mate's attention to his sister, "This is my sister Battra."

Chance raises an eyebrow before telling his brother, "She's also my sister, Leo."

"I think he means that, Chance," Battra says with a giggle as she takes a few steps towards the dinosaur, "Nice to meet you, Junior."

Said dinosaur kneels to be at her height as he extends his hand and she grabs it with her own. As they shake hands, her brother couldn't help but smile at the sight as they let go and Junior stands back up.

"Okay," the youngest of the three siblings says as she directs them towards some rocks ahead of them, "So we need to head this way."

"Alright," the oldest of the three siblings simply replies as he starts to follow her with the others quickly doing the same. The small group walk to the rocks and start walking down a small path that they travel on while following the young dark Mothra.

Silence looms over the small group as they walk down the path through the valley of rocks. After about three minutes, the small group near a small hill still covered with rocks.

"Battra," Leo asks his sister, "Where exactly are we going?"

"I was gonna say that!" Chance says, looking over to his brother. However, he quickly picks up chuckling from both Junior and Varagilar.

"You guys weren't told," Varagilar asks as they near the top of the small hill with the rocks stopping before the peak.

"Hm?" the pteranodon asks, looking at the varanopode before hearing something in front of them. Turning towards where they've been walking, Chance realizes that they've stopped as they see a small clearing at the bottom of the hill and before a forest.

Several other kaiju are in this clearing, with both parents of the three siblings along with their cousin, the parents of Junior, and Megaguirus. Upon seeing them, the small group are startled when the other group exclaims, "Happy birthday, Chance!"

"Wow!" Chance exclaims in surprise, taking a step back as the dinosaur places his hand on his left shoulder.

"You think we would forget about your birthday?" the dinosaur asks as he gives him a cocky smile.

"No," the pteranodon says with a laugh, still in a bit of shock from the surprise.

"Well," Leo asks his brother, "What are we waiting for?"

"Nothing," Chance answers before he runs down the hill towards the party. Not waiting for even a second to pass, the other four kaiju run down after him to help celebrate his birthday.

-Xx-

About an hour and a half later, Chance and the other younger kaiju are running around playing tag. Up to this point, they've had some cake that his mother was somehow able to get for him and has opened a few presents that he received. Despite the presents not being anything special, like a coral sculpture created by Manda and a painting made by his sister, these presents were still special to him.

At the moment, the pteranodon is running from his cousin who was the daughter of his late uncle. She looks like a human with normal human hands and her feet were much like those of his mother or his siblings, being similar to a human with two toes with talons like an insect's foot. Her body is covered with white 'fur' with small spined black scales on her upper arms and upper legs. On her back is a black pattern in the shape of two overlapping ovals with it going onto her shoulders and three lines similar to spider legs on each side.

The 'fur' on her shins and forearms are black in color with four small spines on the outside of her shins and forearms. She has black "hair" that reaches her shoulders with white antenna coming from her hair and small yellow horn on her forehead as well as on her cheeks with the points facing her back. Sprouting from her shoulder blades are wings similar to her aunt's wings but has her father's designs on them. Quickly picking up the pace, her red eyes narrow as a wicked smirk appears on her face.

Reaching her cousin within a few seconds, she tags the pteranodon before saying, "Tag, you're it!"

"Alright, Kira," Chance says as his cousin runs past him. Looking around as he jogs a bit, he sees Junior running nearby with Megaguirus close to him and, tired from running around, flaps his wings to get airborne. Staying low to the ground, the pteranodon flies after the two with his girlfriend seeing him and taking to the air as well before ascending to be ten feet off the ground.

While Junior tries to run, but Chance catches up in a couple seconds and tags him before saying, "Tag, you're it!"

The pteranodon lands a foot away from the dinosaur with a smile before both catch a glimpse of his younger siblings running past them.

"Not for long," the dinosaur says before turning around and taking off after Leo and Battra. The pteranodon lets out a little laugh as his girlfriend lands on the ground next to him.

"Hey, Chance."

Both young kaiju turn around to see a slightly older female kaiju standing five feet behind them as she looks at them with a smile. This kaiju has cobalt blue scales covering her body with crimson scales on her chest starting from her throat and going down to her crotch. She has a tail sprouting from the base of her back that is the same length as her height along with crimson scales on the underside of the tail and three crystals tipping the end of her tail.

She has two crystals sprouting from her shoulders with three rows of spines that look like crystals lining her back and tail with the biggest spine being between her shoulder blades. Her hands have four fingers tipped with claws and feet similar to a theropod with four toes each tipped with a talon. On her face are two white fangs on each side of her mouth along a forked crystal crest on her forehead. She has "hair", which is the color of indigo, that reaches just past her shoulders and her eyes are flame red in color.

"Yo, Crystal!" Chance exclaims as he and Megaguirus run up to her before tackling her in a hug. Fortunately, she takes a step back and manages to balance herself so that she doesn't fall over.

"Hey, you two," Crystal tells the two, "Mind letting go?"

The two younger kaiju let go of her and take a step back before the pteranodon says, "Sorry."

"It's okay," the crystal dinosaur replies, "I hope you're enjoying your birthday."

"I am," the hybrid says as Megaguirus bows in respect.

"That's great," Crystal tells him with neither of the three unaware of three other kaiju running towards them. Before he can react, Chance falls to the ground upon his brother running into him. However, the pteranodon simply smiles and gives out a small laugh while Junior and Battra slow down as the two reach them.

"Chance, I'm so sorry!" Leo exclaims in horror as he gets off, "I didn't see you!"

"Heh," the hybrid says as a reply as he rolls over and sees both his sister and his friend offer him a hand. Grabbing onto their arms with them doing the same, the two pull him to his feet before letting go.

"You alright, Chance?" Megaguirus asks with worry in her voice.

"Yep," the pteranodon simply answers as he turns to look at her.

"That's good," the dragonfly replies with a sigh of relief as she brings him into a hug that he returns quickly with a smile. As they hug each other, both Junior and Crystal realize that the other was there.

"Hi, Crystal," the dinosaur says happily as he gives his cousin a hug. While technically the clone of Junior's uncle, she's been welcomed to the islands by his father after arriving to the archipelago from escaping her father.

"Nice to see you again, Junior," the dinosaur clone tells her cousin as she returns the hug. After a couple seconds, the cousins along with the pteranodon and dragonfly break the hugs they are in.

"Hey, I've got a question," Crystal says to the five young kaiju, "Would you five mind helping me with something?"

"Sure," Chance answers without hesitation, with his brother along with Junior and Megaguirus nodding in agreement.

"Chance," Battra asks her brother with some confusion, "Don't you think we should ask what exactly we're doing?"

"Oh, I know what she needs us to do," the pteranodon tells his sister with a smile, "We're helping her out with one of her experiments."

"Thanks, you guys," the dinosaur clone tells them as she puts her hands together, "I've already gotten permission your parents, so we just need to head back to my lab."

"Okay," Chance says and takes a step forward before feeling a tug on his right arm. Turning to his right, he sees his sister looking at him with a small smile.

"Hey, Chance," Battra asks her older brother, "Would you mind carrying me again?"

"Sure, sis," he answers with a nod before kneeling down for her. Stepping forward, his sister jumps onto his back and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Okay," Crystal tells the five as the pteranodon stands back up, "So we'll just go to the beach and you guys could just follow me."

"Alright," Chance simply replies with a nod.

"Well," Leo asks the other five kaiju, "What are we waiting for?"

No one answers him as Crystal turns to the hill and starts walking towards it with the other five follow after her.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Another chapter is done and both me and chancezilla have two more chapters outlined, so I won't be struggling for ideas with the story. Hope everyone enjoyed and be sure to come back for the next chapter.


	6. Weapon Testing

**Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! I got this chapter done early this week which surprised me a bit. A new character is introduced in this chapter with four other kaiju 'guest starring' in this chapter. Surprisingly, this has both the most difficult kaiju and easiest kaiju I've had to describe for the story so far. Once again, this was co-written by chancezilla and I really appreciate his help on the story as a whole.

 _Quick Disclaimer:_ The character of Chance along with the idea behind the story belong to chancezilla. I do not own anything related to the Godzilla franchise and they belong to the owners of the franchise.

* * *

Chance grabs an end of a black electrical cable and picks it up from the ground before looking around the room he and the others are in. Currently, the room he is in is part of a building disguised as a part of a small mountain on Solgell Island. This room has creamy white walls and tiled flooring with various types of chairs and tables scattered around the room. These tables have various flasks and test tubes either filled or empty on some and others have pieces of machinery either partially assembled or in pieces.

Speaking of machines, the pteranodon looks over to the middle of the room where his friend is working on a robot she built. This robot looks like a human with silver skin, but has solid yellow eyes and blue synthetic hair that reaches its ears. Its neck is blue in the front which goes up its face and ends at the bottom of its lips. Most of its body appears like its wearing a black jumpsuit that appears like it's made of leather with pieces of armor attached to it.

The shoulders of the robot are covered by silver pauldrons with two rows of small blue tiles at the top of them. It has something that looks like a silver cuirass with two smaller plates that create a circle where its stomach would be. On its back are two rectangular pieces of metal with what looks like half of a large buzzsaw between them. It has armor similar to a cuisses on its thighs with two rows of the small blue tiles going halfway down them. What appear to be metal boots that are silver in color are where its feet would be with the same two rows of tiles tipping these boots.

However, the strangest part of the robot is its arms with its upper arms above the elbow still being the same and covered by what looks like silver rerebraces. Where its elbows would be are silver spheres that are connected to what appears like a silver couplings. On the other end of these couplings are black cones that are seventeen inches in length. At the moment, the cone on its left is open with fourteen inches of each half of the cone on a special hidge joint.

Chance smiles as the dinosaur clone inspects the insides of the cone and tells the machine to close it while hooking up the other end of the cable into a port on the metal piece that is on the left side of its back. This machine is Moguera, a robot created by Crystal to help the other kaiju in case they are attacked.

Looking over to the pteranodon, she points to an outdoor generator in the corner of the room before asking, "Chance, could you hook the cable up to that generator?"

"Alright," the hybrid kaiju says before walking over to the generator and attaches the cable to a port on the generator upon reaching it. Grabbing a pull cord on the generator, he proceeds to give it a good pull on it to start it up. As the generator revs up upon starting, Moguera's eyes glow brighter than they usually do.

"Power levels increasing by ten percent and rising," the robot announces out loud.

"Nice!" Chance exclaims with a big smile on his face. His reaction causes Crystal to giggle a bit and Moguera to simply look at him. Behind both the dinosaur clone and robot, Megaguirus and Battra are standing on a metal pad at the back of the room. The young dark Mothra tugs on the dragonfly's right hand and the dragonfly looks at her before squating down.

"Is it just me," Battra whispers to her, "Or does Moguera talking seem unnatural?"

"It's not just you," Megaguirus replies in a whisper. As neither of the two have seen Moguera before they met it when they arrive, both girls have been a bit weirded out by him. Crystal looks over to them before her eyes grow wide in horror. The metal, hexigonal pad that the two are standing on is at least nine feet across and the right side of it is hooked up to a stand with a control system on said stand.

"Oh, could you two please get off that?" Crystal asks the two, which gets their attention, "I haven't installed a safety feature for that yet."

Megaguirus stands back up before she and Battra go over to a brown circular ottoman next to a table with a tablet computer along with a few pieces of machinery and some blueprints.

"What is it?" Chance asks the space dinosaur as the other two sit down on the ottoman.

"That's a telepad," the dinosaur clone tells him as she turns to look at the hybrid, "It's essentially a teleportation machine that can send and receive objects from another pad. I only have the one and it needs two to properly work."

"I see," the pteranodon replies with a nod. Wanting to rest his feet a bit, he walks over to the ottoman that his girlfriend and sister are sitting on. Looking over her shoulder, Megaguirus sees him coming towards them and moves her tail to rest at her right side while making sure to avoid hitting the table. Battra, on the other hand, gets off it and sits on the floor against it due to not wanting to be hit by her brother's wings.

When Chance reaches the ottoman, he turns around and sits down as Junior and Leo enter the room with them carrying a small metal box about six inches in height. Strangely, both seem to have a bit of trouble carrying it due to the box weighing more than it appears.

"Where did you say you want this, Crystal?" The dinosaur asks his cousin as they walk in a few more feet into the room.

"Right in front of Moguera should do," Crystal tells her cousin before turning to the other three, "Megaguirus, could you toss me the tablet?"

Megaguirus nods as she reaching over to the table and picking the tablet with her right hand before placing it in her left hand. As she does this, the dinosaur and moth manage to get in front of the robot before kneeling down to place the box about seven feet away from it.

"Here you go," the dragonfly says as she tosses the tablet towards the space dinosaur before said being uses her telekinesis, which her eyes to glow blue. The mobile computer stops in midair and moves over to her through the air as Chance leans against her back.

Looking over her shoulder at him, Megaguirus asks, "Find my back comfortable, Chance?"

"Yep," the pteranodon answers with a gentle smile, causing a faint blush appears on the dragonfly's face.

"Well," the dragonfly tells her boyfriend, "I like it when I lay on your chest."

This causes a faint blush barely noticable to appear on Chance's face as he looks over to see Junior and Leo walking over to them.

"Hey, guys," the hybrid kaiju says upon the two reaching them and just remain standing as they turn to look at what's going on.

"Hey," his brother replies as the metal box gives off a light shine of blue light from the top of said box. Within a few seconds, this light causes an image of a kaiju to appear above the box as a hologram.

This kaiju, much like every other kaiju, appears as a human but has black scales overing its body with bluish grey lining the front of its neck along with its chest and stomach layered like body armor. The feet of the image are similar to what a dragon would have and it has the hands of a human with each digit tipped with a claw. It has a reptilian tail sprouting from the base of its back with red spines similar to fins pointing to its sides starting from the middle of its back and ending before the end of its tail.

Coming from its shoulder blades are the wings of a dragon with the outside being black and the membrane on the inside of them being red in color. Coming from its black "hair" are two large grey horns coming from just above its pointed ears with four smaller ones behind each ear. It looks forward with a wicked grin and blazing red eyes.

Leo unconsciously grabs his right shoulder as he takes a step back and looks at the hologram with some fear.

"Chance, do you remember that guy?" The young moth asks his older sibling, a shiver going down his spine.

"Yeah, I do brother," Chance says as he sees Crystal works on her tablet and the image opens its mouth in a silent roar.

"I don't think I would have my arm if it wasn't for you and mom," Leo tells him, keeping his eyes on the holographic image.

"Agreed, bro," the pteranodon replies as they watch as Moguera's eyes start glowing bright. Before Battra was born, the kaiju generated by the box attacked Leo and was referred to by their mother as 'Death Ghidorah'. He attacked the young moth without warning before the young hybrid and their mother fought back against the dragon.

Back to the present, the robot launches yellow plasma shots from his eyes with six blast fired in rapid succession. These plasma shots strikes the hologram of Death Ghidorah before the image seems to cry out in pain before it seemingly shatters like glass. Upon the pieces of the image land on the ground, they disappear as Leo takes a sigh of relief.

After a few seconds, the blue light reappears as another image of a kaiju appears and Junior's eyes widen in horror. The kaiju, once again, has the appearance of a human but with a maroon exoskeleton covering its body with dark red "hair" that reaches to its shoulders. Said shoulders have a red spike with a tan floral pattern on its stomach. Its hands are more like a crab's pincers with three claws acting like fingers and its feet are like that of a theropod with three toes each tipped with a talon.

Sprouting from the base of its back is a long tail about seven feet long with a pincer at the end and a pair of wings similar to those of a bat connected at its shoulder blades along with a much smaller pair of wings on its lower back. It as additional three claws above the knees and an orange horn that is six inches in length sprouting from its forehead. It has three fangs on either sides of its face and its eyes are pale yellow as it opens its mouth in a silent scream.

The dinosaur starts to breath faster as he starts to visibly shake from just seeing the hologram. Taking notice of his mate's current state, Leo places his left arm around his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him as Battra looks on.

"Brother, what's wrong with Junior?" the young dark Mothra asks her older brother, who looks over at the dinosaur and his other sibling.

"He's scared of Destroyah," Chance tells his sister before they look back at the hologram and their friend.

"Oh," Battra says to her brother, "Is that what that creature is called?"

"Yep," Chance simply replies as she nods and they see Moguera raising its arms as it takes aim at the hologram before firing a blue energy beam from each of its arms. These energy beams hit the hologram of Destroyah and causes it to seems to cry out in pain. Firing the energy beams again, the hologram lets out a silent scream before shattering much like the holographic image before it.

Once the hologram disappears, Junior stops shivering and takes a few deep breaths as Leo removes his arm from around his mate's shoulders. Once again, the blue light reappears as a third holographic image of a kaiju appears. Upon seeing the kaiju, Megaguirus couldn't help but smile at the image that looks like a male version of her. However, it's different from her as it has a dark blue coloration with its right hand having talons on its fingers and its left arm is like the raptorial leg of a mantis.

Its wings are more like that of an insects rather than like those of a dragon and lacks a stinger with the pincers on the tail being larger in size. Its cyan hair reaches to its neck and a bit of its bangs over its left eye, with said eyes being light green in color. As the image of the insect kaiju makes a silent roar upon opening its mouth, Moguera once again has its eyes grow bright.

"Okay," Megaguirus says as the robot fires another volley of yellow plasma shots at the image, "Best moment of the day."

Looking over his shoulder at her, Chance smiles as the image lets out a silent cries before shattering much like the previous holographic images. Being subtle in his movements, he moves his arms under the dragonfly's arms before placing his hands on her hands.

Looking over her left shoulder to see him smiling, she returns the smile as she asks, "Enjoying you're day, Chance?"

"Yep," he simply answers.

"That's good," Megaguirus replies as they look back to see another holographic image haven been generated. Much like the other images, this one has the appearance of a human with navy blue hair that reaches the back of its neck and a tail of the same color that sprouts from the base of its back. However, it appears to be wearing a black jumpsuit that covers its neck, which would make it look more like a human rather than a kaiju. This idea is quickly shattered upon seeing the red visor over its eyes with a silver horn coming from its hair.

This visor is connected to what looks like black, almost metallic earmuffs that have two silver antenna on the left cup while the right cup has a microphone that goes down to its mouth. These earmuffs have various buttons on each cup and these cups are connected to a black band going around the back of its neck. On its upper arms are navy blue pieces of armor similar to hockey shin guards with similar armor on his shins. It has a navy blue breastplate with what appears to be a built-in buzzsaw on its chest and has a black belt with pockets on it around its waist.

The boots that this image is wearing are black with the tips of said boots being almost like gunmetal colored hooks. On the end of its tail, which has a black metallic look to it, is a blade almost like it's a stinger. Its arms appear to be normal, but it has two gunmetal coverings over its hands and wrists that are connected to a scythe-like blade. Over its mouth is a metal covering that seems like its a metal beak with mandibles on the sides. Finally, the being has three wings that appear as fin-like spines are on his back with the central wing located on its back

Unlike the other images, this one causes the five to stare at it in confusion. Unlike the previous three, this kaiju was unlike anything they've seen before.

"Hey, Crystal," Junior says to get his cousin's attention, "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's someone called Gigan," Crystal replies as she looks over to them, "From what I was told, he's an Xilien bounty hunter."

"Huh," Chance simply says as they watch the hologram getting into a fighting stance and Moguera raises its arms as it takes aim. However, before it can launch the energy beams again, the robot's eyes start glowing red for two seconds before returning to normal.

"Unidentified object approaching from the west," Moguera announces as it lowers its arms and turns to look at Crystal, "Arrival in thirty seconds."

"Crystal," the pteranodon says as he lets go of Megaguirus' hands, "Try to find out who it is."

"Okay," the dinosaur clone replies as she starts to work on her tablet, "I'll just-"

At the moment, Junior falls to his knees screaming in pain as he bends over and places his hands over his ears. Upon hearing his screams, the others look over to him with Battra getting to her feet.

"Dude," Chance says as he gets to his feet, "Don't worry."

Mothra Leo quickly gets to his knees next to his mate as he places his hands over the dinosaur's shoulders. Before everyone's eyes, the skin of the monster prince starts to darken in color.

"Chance," Megaguirus says worriedly as she gets to her feet, "I don't think he's playing around!"

The hybrid kaiju's eyes widen as the realization hits him and he quietly says, "Uh oh."

At that moment, the holographic image starts distorting and fazing out as electricity seemingly errupts from the metal box. Crystal gets an electric jolt as her tablet goes haywire and electric sparks come from it as she drops it onto the floor. At the same time, the outdoor generator starts getting covered with electricity as the cable starts moving a bit. Seeing the cable moving and knowing what's happening, the space dinosaur gets the cable unhooked from Moguera and throws the end away from the two as small sparks of electricity emerge from it.

"Chance," Crystal shouts to the pteranodon, "Get to the generator and and hit the emergency off switch on the left side!"

"Alright," Chance replies before turning to Megaguirus and saying, "Megaguirus, catch me if I get flinged back."

"Alright," the dragonfly replies as she gets to Battra and the hybrid monster runs over to the generator. Seeing the emergency switch, he reaches his hand out to try to hit it before retracting his hand back from the electricity. Waiting for a second, he reaches his hand back out and hits the emergency off switch. As the electricity around the generator starts to decrease, Chance looks over to see that Junior's skin is starting to lighten a bit.

"Two more objects have separated from the unidentified object," Moguera announces to everyone, "Arrival in five seconds."

"Son of a gun!" the pteranodon shouts as Crystal places her hand on the robot's left shoulder and her eyes grows blue in color.

"Get down!" the dinosaur clone shouts out before Megaguirus grabs Battra and gets her on the ground as Leo lays his chest on his mate's back and opens his wings to cover them. Just seconds after she says it, the wall in front of them explodes with debris flying towards them. Laying on top of the young dark Mothra, the dragonfly uses her body to protect her as Crystal tries to use her telekinesis to maneuver some of the larger pieces of debris away from everyone.

The pteranodon falls backwards from the explosion and, as the generator is about ten feet away from the explosion, manages to avoid getting hit by a majority of the debris.

"Whoa!" Chance exclaims as he lifts his head once the debris stops flying around. Crystal's eyes lose their glow and looks around to see a few tables damaged along with a hole around seven feet in height where the wall exploded. She sees her cousin's skin return to normal as Leo gets off him and Megaguirus gets off of Battra.

"Chance, are you okay?" the young dark Mothra asks in concern.

"Yep," her older brother replies as he gets to his feet, "For some reason the debris didn't hit me."

Surveying the damage and how the room looks, the pteranodon looks over to Crystal and asks, "Crystal, what was that?"

The space dinosaur opens her mouth as if to answer his question, but Moguera interrupts her when it announces something.

"Object identified. Extraterrestrial dinosaur arriving in ten seconds."

Crystal's eyes grow in horror as she looks towards the hole in the wall and realizes what was going on. Junior, by now having stopped screaming, takes his hands off his ears and gets into a kneeling position as he breaths heavily. Seeing the look on her face and what was happening to his friend, Chance is quick in saying, "We need to get out of here."

"A little too late, I'm afraid."

At that moment, a kaiju levitates into the room through the hole in the wall before gently landing on his feet. This kaiju looks like Crystal, but looks older than her and has dark navy scales covering his body with red scales on his chest starting from his throat and going down to his crotch. The end of his tail has seven crystals tipping his tail and has "hair" the same color as his scales. On his shins and forearms are crystals that appear like pieces of armor while his eyes are orange in color.

A wicked smile spreads across the kaiju's face as he looks at the other kaiju in the room. His eyes grow for a second as he throws some debris out from of his path as he says, "Far too late."

Realizing what is about to happen, Chance quietly says, "God dang it."

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Yes, we ended the chapter on a cliff hanger. Also, I changed SpaceGodzilla's design a little as to make him different from Crystal. Hope everyone enjoyed and be sure to come back for the next chapter.


	7. Laboratory Battle

**Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! Got this chapter done a day early and this time it's the first fight scene I've done in a while. Hopefully this battle is satisfying for everyone! Once again, this was co-written by chancezilla.

 _Quick Disclaimer:_ The character of Chance along with the idea behind the story belong to chancezilla. I do not own anything related to the Godzilla franchise and they belong to the owners of the franchise.

* * *

Chance takes a gulp as everyone simply stays where they are as the eyes of SpaceGodzilla move around the room. The alien dinosaur still has his smile as the other six monsters simply look at him with a bit of fear and anger. Moguera didn't show any expression on his face due to his robotic nature.

"Crystal," the pteranodon finally exclaims after about a minute of silence, "Why didn't you warn us about this?!"

The clone of the alien dinosaur looks over to him before he hears her answer in her head.

" _I can't predict when my father appears and I can't read his mind. I didn't even know it was him._ "

"This is going to be a long day," the hybrid kaiju whispers to himself with a sigh before looking back at the alien kaiju. At that moment, SpaceGodzilla's eyes land on his nephew as the dinosaur looks back at him. The alien dinosaur's smile grows a little upon seeing that his nephew's eyes appear glossy almost to the point of simply being white in color.

"I'm impressed you're resisting my control this time," SpaceGodzilla says in wicked glee, "Still having some trouble though, I see."

Despite wanting to strike his uncle, Junior refrains himself as he continues fighting against the alien's mind control. The last time his uncle 'visited' the islands, he had taken control of his mind and forced him to attack his friends. Had it not been for his cousins and his aunt, he would have killed them and been forced to attack his family.

As he continues fighting it, he feels Crystal using her own powers to help him as his eyes become less glossy and are nearly back to normal. SpaceGodzilla, upon seeing this, simply looks at his daughter as the two simply stare at each other. By this point, both Megaguirus and Battra have gotten up and the dragonfly is keeping the young dark Mothra close to her.

"You better have a good reason for being here," the dinosaur clone asks her father as the pteranodon decides to risk being hit and runs over to his girlfriend and sister. Fortunately, the alien kaiju is simply keeps his eye on the hybrid kaiju.

"Simple," the alien dinosaur replies as Chance reaches the two girls, "I want revenge on my brother."

"You don't have to do that," the pteranodon says as he looks at SpaceGodzilla, "Bad timing, dude."

The alien dinosaur simply smiles as he lifts his hand up and electricity starts pooling into his hand. Leo starts to slowly get to his feet and the jewels on his forehead start to glow.

"You may think so," the alien kaiju says as the electricity becomes a yellow ball of energy in his hand, "But I need bait, and you all will do nicely."

"Oh god!" Chance exclaims as he realizes what's about to happen.

"Close enough," SpaceGodzilla smirkingly replies before throwing his hand out and launching the Cosmic Orb.

"Leo!" the pteranodon shouts as the ball of electricity goes towards his younger brother. Due to the short distance between him and the alien kaiju, Leo doesn't have time to launch an attack and only has less then a couple seconds to react.

At that moment, Junior gets to his feet and pulls the Mothra into a hug as the Cosmic Orb hits his back before exploding. The explosion throws them back and the dinosaur uses his weight to maneuver them so that he hits the ground before his mate does. Seeing her cousin being attacked, Crystal's spines light up and fires an orange energy ray from her mouth. Said ray quickly maneuvers around her father and strikes his left leg, causing a small explosion and sparks against it.

As the alien cries out in pain, Megaguirus turns to look at Chance before telling him, "Chance, we have to get Battra to safety!"

"Right," the pteranodon replies before bending down and picking his sister up with his arms under her legs and tail along with her back. Wrapping her arms around her brother's neck, Battra holds on tight before Chance looks around to see a door over to his left. As Junior fires a blue ray of atomic energy at his uncle, the hybrid runs towards the door as SpaceGodzilla uses his shield to reflect the energy ray away from him.

Upon being reflected, the beam slams into the ground in front of Chance before the hybrid jumps back to avoid a yellow energy ray that swirled around him and slammed down where he was standing.

"Oh shock!" the pteranodon exclaims as he ducks under another Corona Beam that slams into the wall behind them.

"Moguera, cover them!" Crystal tells the robot before she fires off her Corona Beam that is countered by her father's ray. Without even acknowledging the order, Moguera lifts his arms up before firing blue energy rays from his arms and yellow plasma blasts from his eyes.

"Chance, please don't let him hurt me!" Battra screams as she tightens her grip around her brother's neck. Looking back at where his friend and brother are, both are kneeling with Leo firing three green energy beams from the jewels on his forehead and Junior fires his Atomic Ray. Both energy attacks strike SpaceGodzilla after his shield drops before he launches two more Cosmic Orbs at them.

As Crystal gets in front of them and using her shield to deflect the orbs away, the pteranodon asks her, "Crystal, is there anyway out of here?"

"Door's to your right," the space dinosaur says as the hybrid looks over to the door he tried to get to, "But I don't think he'll let us get near it."

"How about the teleporter?" Chance asks as he turns to look at it. Crystal looks over at him with absolute fear as Junior and Leo get to their feet.

"It's not done yet!" Crystal shouts at him in horror as she blocks a Corona Beam, "Even if it was, all my electronics except for Moguera are fried!"

She really should have created something to prevent her electronics from being fried.

"It's the only way!" the pteranodon says in anger and a bit of stress, making her fears jump to a much greater height. She still needed the second telepad to complete it and using it without that second telepad would be something she didn't want to do.

At that moment, Junior gets in front of Leo as they slowly walk from behind his cousin.

"Leo, listen carefully," the dinosaur whispers to his mate, "On my signal, run to your siblings and do what I tell you."

"Okay," the Mothra replies as they manage to get a foot away from the dinosaur clone. Unfortunately, the alien dinosaur spots them and Junior is forced to fire off an Atomic Ray that is deflected.

"Leo, get Battra to safety!" the dinosaur tells Leo as he turns to face his uncle, "Chance, use your cry mimicry to get someone!"

Not wasting a second, the Mothra quickly runs over to his siblings as Chance inhales and opens his mouth as he mimics his father's roar. While it didn't sound menacing, he knew that just doing that will get his parents attention. Upon seeing Leo reaching them, he quickly feels his brother's arms under his and lets go of his sister before she quickly wraps her arms around Leo's neck.

"We'll cover you two," Megaguirus tells them as she quickly gets in front of them ready to go into combat.

"Thanks," Leo simply says as he grips his sister tighter to keep her close.

"This isn't going to end well!" Chance says to himself as he moves out of the way and next to his girlfriend.

"Good luck, Chance!" he hears Battra tells him as Megaguirus uses her speed to become a blur to everyone in the room. Chance runs over trying to do the same before he sees a Cosmic Orb coming towards him. Luckily, Junior gets in front of him and uses his Atomic Ray to destroy it before it gets close.

"Close one," the pteranodon whispers to himself as stands next to his friend.

Leo runs over to the door and fires two more Heat Cross Lasers from the jewels on his forehead and strike the hinges on the door. Just as he reaches it, he turns around and uses his back to slam into the door. Fortunately, the door breaks from the frame and he rolls over it before he runs as fast as he can from the lab.

Seeing his siblings leaving the lab, Chance says, "Not doing that again."

"What, running towards my uncle?" the dinosaur asks as he looks at his friend from the corner of his eye.

"No," the pteranodon quickly replies, "Letting my sister get hurt."

Junior nods as the two get ready to continue the fight before Moguera suddenly stops firing his weapons, causing both sides to stop attacking.

"Weapons overheating," Moguera announces to its allies, "Continued fire will damage the weapons system."

Chance gulps before looks over at SpaceGodzilla and he simply gives them a wicked smile.

"Seems like your luck ran out," the alien kaiju tells them almost mockingly, "That's just about-"

SpaceGodzilla suddenly cries out as he feels pain from Megaguirus stabbing her stinger into his right thigh. The pteranodon smirks upon seeing yellow energy flow into her stinger and Crystal quickly sees this as an opening for them.

"Chance, Junior," the space dinosaur shouts to them as her spines light up, "Use your ranged attacks!"

Just as she finishes, Crystal fires off her Corona Ray as Chance takes a deep breath and has his arms up with his wings in front of him. After a second, Chance opens his mouth and lets out a high pitch cry using his wings to direct the cry as his friend fires off yet another Atomic Ray.

Seeing the attacks coming, the dragonfly removes her stinger and jumps back as the Sonic Cry stuns him due to his ears being in pain. Unable to react due to the pain, SpaceGodzilla gets hit by both the Corona Beam and Atomic Ray on his chest as he takes a step back.

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" Megaguirus shouts at him as she gathers the energy she absorbed into a yellow orb in her hand and throws it. The attack strikes him and it explodes with enough force to make her step back and throws the alien kaiju to the ground.

"Give it up!" Chance says with a growl, seeing this as their foe haven been dealt with. The alien dinosaur pushes himself onto his knees and looks at them with a hateful stare before simply lifting his hand up.

Almost immediately, Megaguirus grabs her neck as her body is lifted into the air and the alien kaiju gives the other four a wicked smile.

"Tempting offer," SpaceGodzilla says mockingly, "But I have other ideas."

With a flick of his wrist, the dragonfly is suddenly sent flying across the room and forcing Junior and Chance to duck as she is thrown over them. After passing them, she lands on the telepad with a solid thud and doesn't seem to be moving.

"Megaguirus!" the pteranodon shouts as he runs over to her and kneels down to check on her. As he places his fingers on her wrist, SpaceGodzilla fires a Corona Beam that maneuvers around Crystal and goes towards the two young kaiju.

"Chance, look out!" Junior and Crystal shout at him, causing Chance to turn to see the beam heading for him.

"Oh god!" the hybrid exclaims before the beam turns away from him and maneuvers around to strike the control panel. The control panel sparks a few times before a loud hum is heard and the top of the telepad starts to glow red. Chance looks down as he and Megaguirus become red energy seconds before a bright light engulfs them and causing the three other kaiju to shield their eyes. After a good ten seconds, the light dims and the hum becomes silent before the light dissipates after a few seconds.

When Junior gets his vision back, he sees that both kaiju have disappeared and quickly realizes what has happened to them.

"No!" the dinosaur shouts horrified, just as the other two get their vision back.

"Oh, no," Crystal says to herself in terror as the possibilities of what happened to them start going through her head. However, she quickly notices her cousin turning towards her father and sees his scales starting to darken slightly.

"You bastard!" Junior shouts as he runs up to his uncle and slashes him across the face. Quickly getting to his feet to defend himself, his nephew just gives him two more slashes across his face. Seeing his daughter about to fire her ray as tears are going down her eyes, SpaceGodzilla takes a step back before he backhands the dinosaur away from him and to the ground seven feet away.

The dinosaur clone fires her Corona Beam and her father fires his own Corona Beam to counter it before lifting his right arm with his hand stretched out. Almost immediately, Junior is lifted five feet into the air and he grabs his neck as if he's being held from there.

"Why are you doing this?!" Crystal yells at her father in anger, tears still streaming down her face from what's happened to her friends.

"Like I said before, Crystal," SpaceGodzilla says as his hand balls into a fist, "I want revenge on my brother."

Almost immediately, a choking noise is heard before the space dinosaur looks over to her cousin and all the anger she had is replaced with terror. As her cousin is trying to grab at his neck, the imprints of a hand and fingers can be seen on his neck as he tries to struggle out of the grip.

"Now," the alien kaiju continues as his daughter looks back at him, "Stand down or I will ensure your cousin won't ever walk again."

Crystal starts shaking in terror as she takes another look over to her cousin and tries to think of something. She knew that her telekinesis won't work against her father's superior skills at it and her attacks would put the dinosaur in more harm. Even if Moguera can use his weapons again, she didn't place any type of weapon to counter her father's telekinesis. The choking noises doesn't help her thought process and she turns back to her father.

"Please," she tells him quietly with fear evident in her voice, "Don't do it."

Hearing the fear in her voice and knowing what she's going through, the alien kaiju simply gives her his wicked smile.

"I will if you-"

Before he can finish speaking, a spray of green liquid splashes onto his forearm and hand with most of the liquid landing on the ground. Almost immediately, the alien kaiju cries out in pain as he grabs his arm and Junior falls to the ground onto his back. Seeing her cousin free, Crystal quickly runs over to him and drops to her knees before pulling the dinosaur into a hug. Moguera reaches her a second later after seeing her run to him and it stays standing ready to protect them.

Both kaiju look back at her father as they see his arm dissolving as the mass of flesh on the end of the alien's arm that used to be his fist simply falls off and lands on the ground. Just as it lands on the ground, a blast of green flames strikes him in the back and forcing SpaceGodzilla to take two steps forward.

"You have no right to take your anger out on them, brother."

All four turn to look over to the voice and see two kaiju standing there in front of the hole in the wall with one the same age as SpaceGodzilla and the other being around Junior's age. The older kaiju appeared like a human female with her skin being forest green in color and her hair being a dark green color reaching down to her upper back. Her hands and feet are much like what a human has, but she has dark green root-like structures on knees and lower legs with small thorns on her thighs and shoulders.

She has small green spines similar to Junior's spines covering her back with four tendrils coming from her back that are about six feet long and tipped with jaws lined with sharp teeth. Her stomach has what appears to be a yellow and red-orange fleshy surface under her skin with it being visible due to it being covered by vein-like structures that are also on her chest, arms, and on her hips. She has three yellowed fangs on each side of her mouth much like Crystal and her father.

Her hazel eyes stare in anger at her brother as she sneers at him and revealing a few of her sharp teeth. The other kaiju looks like a male human, but he has many similarities to Junior like the feet of a theropod and human hands with three fingers and a thumb on both with all the digits tipped with claws. He has a similar tail coming from the base of his back and his "hair" reaches the back of his neck, but his "hair" is a gunmetal grey in color. On his chest and stomach to his crotch and on the underside of his tail, his scales are cool grey in color while the rest of his body is charcoal grey in color.

Unlike the dinosaur, this kaiju has three rows of curved, spike-like scutes facing upwards like reverse shark fins lining his back and tail. The middle row is smaller than the outer rows and the largest of these scutes are on his shoulder plates and all of these scutes are teal in color. His orange eyes look over to the two kaiju who instantly recognize the newly arrived kaiju.

"Aunt Biollante!" Junior exclaims with a hoarse voice due to still recovering from being choked out.

"Zilla Junior!" Crystal say in happiness as her tears have by this time stopped coming.

"Crystal! Godzilla Junior!" Zilla Jr. shouts as he sees both of them on the floor of the lab. Without thinking, the iguana quickly runs over to them and kneels down upon reaching them. Thankfully, knowing that this would happen, Biollante quickly places herself between her brother and the other three kaiju and keeping eye contact with the alien.

"I haven't seen you or your son in a while, sister," SpaceGodzilla smirkingly says as his regeneration has finally stopped her corrosive sap from doing any more damage. However, his forearm is now just red from the dermis with spots where a bit of bone is showing and his hand has melted into a red and green liquid.

"Please, stop this," Zilla Jr. exclaims seemingly pleading with the alien kaiju, "My cousins didn't do anything to you!"

The alien dinosaur simply gives his nephew an evil stare as Moguera turns to look out the hole in the wall. Almost immediately, it spots something in the distance and uses its telescopic vision to get a better image of the object. Or rather, objects.

"Rodan and Mothra approaching from the west," Moguera announces to the others upon confirming the two in its internal database, "Arrival in thirty seconds."

"Moguera," Crystal says quietly as she turns to look at the robot, "Do you have a fix on Chance and Megaguirus?"

A few seconds of silence passes with the two older kaiju staying where the two are in a stand off before the robot replies, "Unknown. Telepad is not set for any destination."

"I knew this would happen," the space dinosaur whispers to herself as she looks back at her cousins.

"Nice to see you, Zilla," Junior whispers as his voice sounds less hoarse than it was before.

"Same, Goji," Zilla Jr. whispers back quickly as he keeps his eyes on his uncle. However, the alien takes a step back and smiles at his sister.

"You may have ruined my plans this time, sister," SpaceGodzilla says with a smile and some spite in his voice, "But I shall return to get my revenge."

When he finishes speaking, his body glows white before seemingly becoming energy and disappears upon the glowing dissipating. Crystal lets out a sigh of relief as she lets go of her cousin and grabs Junior's right arm and placing it over her shoulders. Seeing what she's doing, Zilla Jr. quickly does the same with his cousin's left arm and the two quickly help the dinosaur to his feet as the plant kaiju turns to look at them.

Both let go of their cousin with the dinosaur takes his arms off their shoulders and rubs his neck with his left hand. One of the tendrils of Biollante rises up before placing its on her nephew's shoulder as she asks, "Are you alright, Godzilla Junior?"

"Yeah," Junior replies with his voice back to normal as he gives her a smile, "I should be fine."

"Crystal, what happened here?" the iguana asks the space dinosaur, curious about what happened when his uncle attacked them.

"My father attacked us and our friends were sent to who knows where," Crystal quickly summarizes for them.

"Was there anyone else?" the plant kaiju asks to see if there was anyone harmed.

"Mothra Leo and Battra," the dinosaur tells his aunt, "But they were able to get out of here."

"What are we going to do?" Zilla Jr. asks them, wanting to know what they can do.

Before the space dinosaur can answer, the five hear the high pitch noise of a kaiju flying at supersonic speeds and they turn to the hole in the wall. Within seconds, Rodan and Mothra land just past the wall with Rodan seeing the puddle of corrosive sap on the floor and steps back. Looking around and seeing the four kaiju and the robot, the pteranodon quickly says, "Is everyone here alright?"

"Hello, Rodan," Zilla Jr. says as he bows to the older kaiju and the pteranodon returns the bow.

"They're fine, Rodan," Biollante answers as she turns to look at the two kaiju, "Though, where were you two? I figured you would've gotten here before us."

"We found Leo and Battra and got them to safety," Mothra answers before she looks around the room and notices something, "Wait, where's Chance and Megaguirus?"

Crystal quickly tells everyone a summary of the events that happened and what happened to Chance and Megaguirus. As she tells them, nearly everyone else is shocked by what they're hearing and from what happened. Nearly everyone, as Junior had seen it happen and Moguera due to its robotic nature. Once she finishes explaining everything, the robot quickly starts making calculations in its equivalent to a brain as it processes everything that has happened.

"Miss Crystal," Moguera says in its usual robotic tone, "I could bring both Chance and Megaguirus back if I'm hooked into the telepad."

"Alright," Crystal replies as she runs over to the telepad as Moguera follows her and stands next to the control panel. Quickly using her telekinesis to levitate a black electrical cable over to her, the space dinosaur quickly hooks one end to the input on the robot's back and at the same time hooks it up to the machine using the telekinesis.

As she gets to the control panel, the robot's eyes glow blue as the telepad slowly starts to light up almost like its powering up. The machine starts making a quiet hum as it powers up and gains a faint glow on the top of the pad.

"Warning," Moguera tells his creator, "The retrieval will not be perfect. Best case of retrieval will be used to ensure their survival."

Crystal looks over at the robot before looking over her shoulder to the others in the room, in particular Rodan and Mothra. Knowing full well that she needs to get her friends back, turns back to look at the robot before she replies, "We will try to."

Knowing exactly what she needs to do, the space dinosaur quickly uses the panel to set the machine to retrieve objects. After a couple seconds pass and the only noise heard being the hum of the telepad, Moguera finally announces something.

"Location of Chance and Megaguirus discovered. Best scenario of retrieval has a 98.57821 percent possibility of survival."

"Alright," Crystal quickly says as she starts using the panel again, "Let's do it."

"Commencing teleportation," Moguera announces as the humming grows louder as the faint glow on the top of telepad grows brighter in a red color. After a few seconds, two figures seemingly made of red energy appear seconds before a bright light engulfs the top of the telepad.

"It's working!" the dinosaur clone exclaims in excitement as she and the everyone other than Moguera covers their eyes from the light. After ten seconds, the light dims and dissipates after a few seconds as the hum becomes silence as the telepad powers down.

Megaguirus opens her eyes and rubs her head as she regains consciousness and hears Chance making a quiet sigh from pain as far as she can tell.

"You...you alright, Chance?" the dragonfly worriedly asks, turning her head a bit to see him behind her.

"A little bit," the pteranodon answers as he rubs his head and starts blinking as if to get his eyes adjusted to the lights.

"Well," she replies with a small smile, "It's better than anything."

Letting out a sigh of relief that they're both okay, Megaguirus takes a step forward and instantly feels something being tugged with her.

"Huh?" Chance says in surprise as he is suddenly pulled back by something. Taking a step forward to balance himself, he feels something being pulled with him while the dragonfly feels herself being pulled backwards.

"Chance," Megaguirus asks as she tries to step forward again with her feeling the same thing happen, "Why did you pull me back?"

"Pull you back?" the pteranodon says as he does the same with the same result as she gets, "Why are you pulling me back?"

"I'm not doing anything, Chance!" the dragonfly replies in slight anger as she tries to take a step forward for a third time. The hybrid tries to take a second step before being tugged back by something behind him.

Everyone in the room just looks at the two as they continue to take a step forward with the same result each time. After a few seconds of this, Junior gets their attention by saying, "Um, guys?"

"Yeah," Chance says as both him and his girlfriend stop what they're doing along with turning their heads to look at him.

"You both are stuck together," the dinosaur tells them, the pteranodon letting out a gasp of shock and the dragonfly's eyes open in horror. Both look down at their arms with Megaguirus lifting her arm to look under it and both see what he's talking about. Both of their wings have merged together with the inside of Megaguirus' wings now on the outside of Chance's wings. From their shoulders to their rears, both of their bodies are seemingly fused together with both of their tails being absent.

Both just stare at where their bodies are fused for several seconds before letting out horrified screams.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Yes, another cliffhanger and the original idea that this spawn from. Hope everyone enjoyed and be sure to come back for the next chapter.


	8. Checking on the Two

**Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This one has been given me trouble, as first it was behind schedule and then I kept getting an error when trying to submit the document. Considering this chapter is one of three that I wanted to upload, why must it be so troublesome? I'm assuming you guys know this, but chancezilla helped me co-write this chapter.

 _Quick Disclaimer:_ The character of Chance along with the idea behind the story belong to chancezilla. I do not own anything related to the Godzilla franchise and they belong to the owners of the franchise.

* * *

Chance sighs in weariness as he and Megaguirus are sitting on an ottoman with Crystal working with her tablet computer while his parents simply look on and Moguera just stands in place. The room they six are in has white tiles and blue walls with a few tables with medical supplies along with a couple chairs and ottomans in the room.

It had been a couple hours since he and his girlfriend were merged together with his parents staying behind for him. By this time, Biollante had taken her son and nephew back to where she lives for the night. His parents wanted to take him and his friend home, but Crystal had asked them to stay behind so she could do a quick check on them.

"After a bit of analysis," the space dinosaur finally says as she gets everyone's attention, "I can safely say that both of you are okay health wise."

The pteranodon lets out a sigh of relief and leans forward, unwittenly pulling Megaguirus back a bit.

"Hey!" The dragonfly exclaims in surprise.

"Sorry," the hybrid kaiju apologizes before saying, "This sucks."

"Well," Rodan says with a bit of hesitation, "At the very least you two are going to be alright."

"Right," Mothra quickly replies, giving her son a small smile to lighten his spirit.

Looking over his shoulder at Megaguirus, Chance grabs her right hand with his left and quietly whispers, "Good thing I still love you."

"I know," the dragonfly replies with a whisper as she looks at him over her shoulder. Crystal smiles as she watches the two before clearing her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Alright," she tells them, "So I have some good news and some bad news."

Everyone is quiet for a few seconds before the hybrid kaiju asks, "Good news?"

"We can reverse this when we get the second telepad made," the space dinosaur answers, giving a small smile as Moguera's eyes shine for a second and it speaks up.

"Creation of second telepad should take about eighteen to twenty days at most."

"Oh, boy," Chance says out loud with a sigh upon hearing what the robot said.

"That doesn't sound like bad news," Megaguirus tells her boyfriend, "We'll just stay like this for a brief time."

The hybrid kaiju looks over his shoulder at the dragonfly and gives smiles at her sexually. This causes her to blush a bit and, seeing his son giving her a suggestive smile, the pteranodon places his right hand over his face.

"Chance," Rodan says to get his child's attention, "Could you keep your mind on the subject at hand?"

"Oh, okay," Chance says with a blush as he realizes where he is, "Sorry."

"Does this mean that Megaguirus will be staying at our cave, Crystal?" Mothra asks the space dinosaur, causing her to lose the smile she's had.

"That's the bad news," Crystal replies to the priestess, "They're probably going to stay here until then."

"Their ability to fly has a 67.1392 percent possibility of haven been hindered in this state," Moguera chimes in.

"But Rodan and I could carry them, Crystal," Mothra says and causing the space dinosaur to look over to the robot with said robot looking back.

They just look at each other for about ten seconds in silence before the dinosaur clone looks back at the priestess and the pteranodon.

"If you want to," Crystal says with a bit of uneasiness, "But I would suggest that I check up on them to make sure their fine health wise."

"Okay," Mothra replies with her mate giving a nod in agreement. At that moment, Megaguirus lifts her left arm and looks down to where she and Chance are fused together.

"Crystal," the dragonfly worriedly asks, "Where's my tail?"

This causes the hybrid kaiju to let out a groan of shock upon hearing this and the other four look back at them.

"Yeah," Crystal answers in an awkward tone, "For some reason both of you don't have your tails."

"Exact reason is currently unknown," Moguera adds, making Chance let out another groan.

A silence fills the room for about half a minute before Rodan says, "Okay, that's strange."

At that moment, Chance quickly realizes the space dinosaur's going to be performing a check up on him and whispers, "Oh, god..."

While not hearing what he said, she reads his mind before telling him, "Don't worry about it, Chance. I've already did the analysis for you two today."

"Alright," the hybrid kaiju says with a sigh of relief, "So, what now?"

"Well," Crystal simply replies, "You guys can go home if you wish."

Chance nods as he shrugs his right shoulder to get Megaguirus' attention and both look over their shoulder before the hybrids nods his head to in front of them. Understanding, the dragonfly slowly scoots over to the edge of the ottoman with the hybrid kaiju mirroring her before they stand to their feet. To say that it felt awkward to get off the ottoman would be an understatement.

Grabbing onto her son's left shoulder as if to escort them out, Mothra tells Crystal, "We'll see you later, Crystal!"

"See you two when you guys check up!" Rodan says as the four make their way to a door with Chance and Megaguirus strangely walking due to their poor timing on each step.

"See you guys soon!" Crystal replies as Mothra opens the door and they leave the building before said door closes. After the door closes, Moguera looks over at the space dinosaur.

"Why did you let them leave?" the robot asks, its computer brain trying to comprehend the reason behind the question.

"Well, I was told that family is the best support you could get," the dinosaur clone answers without hesitation, "And those two probably need that kind of support."

Moguera stays quiet as its brain processes that answer that it was given by its creator. After about a minute, the robot does nothing before finally saying, "Understand."

Crystal couldn't help but smile at the robot's answer.

-Xx-

The four are walking to the beaches of Solgell Island with Mothra holding onto her son's shoulder to keep them steady. Which was a good thing, as Chance and Megaguirus weren't timing their steps and the two keep nearly tripping over their feet on every fourth step.

"Dad," the hybrid kaiju says with guilt in his voice, "I'm sorry that I got into this mess. Am I in trouble?"

Rodan looks back at his son with a gentle smile before looking back towards the beaches. As they continue walking, he tells him, "Chance, what happened to you two was out of your control. Endangering your sister is another matter, though."

"So, I'm fine?" Chance asks, a little hopeful about avoiding some sort of punishment.

"At the moment, yes," his father says with a sigh, "If this was any other time, endangering your sister would get you in trouble."

"I was trying to save Battra from SpaceGodzilla, dad," the hybrid kaiju replies defensively.

"I know, and both you and Leo did so," the pteranodon says as the four reach the beach, "However, I was talking more about the telepad than SpaceGodzilla."

"I know," his son says as they stop, getting a bit annoyed with the conversation.

"Sir, I think Chance is right," Megaguirus finally speaks up, "What happened to us was just as out of our control as SpaceGodzilla appearing."

"She's right, Rodan," Mothra tells her mate, giving him a gentle smile as they simply stand on the beach.

Rodan looks over to her before returning the gentle smile and nodding in understanding.

"Alright," he says before looking at Chance and Megaguirus, "So, how are we going to carry these two?"

"Hmm," the priestess says quietly as she looks at her son and his girlfriend as she tries to think of a way to get them back to Infant Island.

"I can't hold them since I wouldn't be able to fly," her mate says as he stretches his wings to illustrate his point a bit.

"Well, I can," Mothra replies, making the pteranodon worriedly look at her. He knows that the two young kaiju would be too much for his mate to carry on her own. At that moment, his eyes widen as he suddenly gets an idea.

"...what if we have Chance lay on my back and you hold onto Megaguirus?" Rodan asks Mothra after a second of silence, "We'd be able to distribute their weight evenly that way."

The moth thinks for a second before answering, "Sure."

"Okay," Rodan says before getting in front of his son and turning his back to him, "Chance, I need you to grab onto my shoulders."

"Okay, dad," Chance replies before taking a step forward. Which is immediately followed by a trip that gets him to grab onto his father's shoulders when Megaguirus tries to step backwards.

"Chance," the dragonfly tells her boyfriend, "We're going to need to practice walking when we get back to Infant Island."

"Alright," the hybrid kaiju simply replies as Mothra grabs the dragonfly with said being wrapping her arms around the moth's neck for security.

"Mothra," Rodan says to the priestess as he spreads his wings out, "Let's take off on the count of three."

"Okay," Mothra replies before saying, "One."

"Two," Rodan simply says.

"Three!"

On her cue, Mothra and Rodan flap their wings and the four take to the air after a few seconds of lag. Although the two have a bit of difficulty on getting speed, they still manage to get airborne and start to ascend into the air. After about a minute, both of the older kaiju manage to pick up speed and still make their way back home.

Chance smiles as he feels the wing going past them and looks around as he sees the islands in the distance. As he enjoys it, he couldn't help but say, "This is fun!"

"Well, that makes one of us," Megaguirus says as she just looks up to the sky. She's never flown on her back before...and she now knows why she hasn't done so.

"True," the hybrid says after a few seconds, still smiling out of enjoyment.

"I'm surprised my hair isn't in your face," the dragonfly tells him in confusion.

"Yeah," her boyfriend simply replies.

"Chance," Rodan says, getting his son's attention, "I think we'll leave you two on how you guys sleep."

"Okay, dad," the hybrid replies, understanding what his father means.

For the next several minutes, the four don't say anything as the older kaiju continue flying. The wind blows past them with the sun starting to set on the horizon. Once Infant Island comes into view, something comes to Mothra's mind.

"Hey, honey," the priestess asks the pteranodon, "Do you think Chance and Meg's friends will make fun of them?"

Both Chance and Megaguirus blush upon hearing her nickname while Rodan says, "I doubt it."

As Mothra nods her head, Chance nervously asks, "Mom, can you not use the nickname I use for Megs?"

"Sorry, Chance," his mom says, before the island becomes larger as they near it. Taking a breath, the moth tells her mate, "Rodan, I'm not sure what to do."

"I feel the same," the pteranodon replies, with the other two nodding in agreement. At that moment, the four start to descend towards the beaches of Infant Island.

"We're here," Mothra tells the younger kaiju seconds before they quickly reach the beach with Leo and Battra standing there waiting for them. The four quickly land on the beach with the other two walking up to them. The priestess lets go of Megaguirus and steps away while Chance lets go of his father's shoulders and his father steps out from in front of him.

"Hey, guys," the hybrid says with a light chuckle to his younger siblings. Leo just stares at the two while Battra just looks at them confused.

"Um...hey, Chance," the male moth says, completely unsure on what to say.

"Brother," Battra asks innocently, "What happened to you?"

"Umm," her older brother says as he blushes from embarrassment, before asking the dragonfly, "Megs, can you tell them?"

Megaguirus blushes a bit before she tells them, "We...were on the telepad when it was activated."

"Yeah..." the hybrid simply says, which just causes his younger siblings to simply blink.

"SpaceGodzilla had a hand in how this happened," Rodan tells his younger children, with his eldest child adding, "And this is what happened."

"...I see," Leo replies after a bit of hesitation.

Looking towards the horizon, the pteranodon sees the sun about to set all the way with the skies starting to darken. He turns to his family and tells them, "We should get home. I think we can say today has been exhausting."

"Agreed, dad," Chance replies as the kaiju make their way to the cave they call home. The hybrid kaiju's younger siblings are able to keep up with their parents...while said hybrid walking awkwardly thanks to him and the dragonfly being unable to match their steps.

"Hey, Chance," Megaguirus tells her boyfriend, "Sorry if this ruined your birthday."

"It's okay," he replies, "I've had a fun time at least."

"Well, that's good," the dragonfly says with a yawn, "We're probably going to sleep on our side tonight."

"Yeah," the hybrid says before whispering, "It's a good thing we're together, you sexy, cute dragonfly."

Megaguirus blushes a bit from the comment before whispering back, "Thanks for the compliment, you lovely pteranodon. But we should wait a bit before doing anything sexual."

"Okay," Chance whispers back as the group makes it to their home and they enter the cave. It didn't take them long before reaching the fork that lead to the bedrooms.

"Good night," Rodan tells his children and the dragonfly as he and Mothra take the tunnel on the left.

"Good night, dad," Chance says as he and Megaguirus start making their way down the right tunnel.

"Good night, Rodan and Mothra," Megaguirus also says as they continue and Leo and Battra walk after them.

"Good night, mom and dad!" the younger two siblings tell their parents as they follow their older sibling and his girlfriend to their bedroom.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** There was more at the end, but I figured this was enough for the chapter and I was behind so I just wanted to get this up. Hope everyone enjoyed and be sure to come back for the next chapter.


	9. Past and Present

**Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! I was late again with updating the story, but at least it didn't take as long as the second chapter of the alternate story. This chapter contains a special guest star for the story and a character that I like. You guys probably know the drill, but this chancezilla once again helped me co-write this chapter.

 _Quick Disclaimer:_ The character of Chance along with the idea behind the story belong to chancezilla. I do not own anything related to the Godzilla franchise and they belong to the owner of the franchise.

* * *

 _Ten years ago, Infant Island_

 _The sun had started to set over the peaceful Infant Island and the other islands of the archipelago as the ocean stays as still as it could possibly be. Nearing the island through the air, a young Megaguirus has been flying for the better part of the day and is now making her way to an island she's never been to. Despite being the human equivalent of being seven or eight years in age, she's already left the island her family were using as their home and has been living on her own. After haven spend the last night and most of the day on Sergio Island, she had decided to leave after getting into a fight with some crab kaiju._

" _Well," the dragonfly says to herself as she looks down at the island, "This island would do for tonight."_

 _Haven decided, she starts to descend down towards the beaches of the island to land. However, as she nears the shore, she spots something and ascends a bit into the air. Hovering in place thanks to her wings, Megaguirus spies a kaiju that she never seen before._

 _On the beach, a younger Chance is walking on the beach on his way home. As he's about the human equivalent of an eight or nine year old, he's on his way home as his parents want him to return home before dark._

" _What a nice day," the young hybrid kaiju says to himself with a content sigh. He had enjoyed the day and the activities that he took part in during the day._

 _Unbeknownst to the pteranodon, Megaguirus moves forward while still has her wings making her hover to him. To her, the kaiju that appears about her age is strange and her curiosity got the better of her. Being just a foot off the ground, she continues hovering above the ground as she sneaks up behind him. The dragonfly looks at him as if studying him before noticing that he stops walking._

" _Huh?!" Chance says as he turns around to find the source of a soft buzzing noise. However, he finds no one as Megaguirus flew around him within a split second._

 _The dragonfly, out of curiosity, couldn't help but ask quietly, "What are you?"_

 _The pteranodon turns around again upon hearing someone behind him, but finds no one there. Looking around, he decides to make conversation as the hybrid says, "I'm Chance."_

" _I've never seen anything like you."_

 _He looks over his shoulder and catches a glimpse of a wing before he turns around. However, he once again finds nothing behind him. At that moment, he slowly turns around again as he manages to catch more of the kaiju he's talking to. Wanting to see who the kaiju his, Chance tell them, "I won't bite."_

 _Suddenly he feels a shiver go down his spine as Megaguirus breaths lightly on his right ear as she hovers next to him. Just as the shiver stops, he hears the dragonfly whisper into his ear, "I'm sure you won't."_

 _Knowing where the other kaiju is now, the pteranodon takes a breath to calm down. Once he does, he simply stays where he is and tells her, "How about I let you hang out with me and my pals?"_

" _You could turn around, you know," Megaguirus replies with a little giggle, hovering back about a foot away from him. Seeing him nod, she watches as the hybrid kaiju quickly turns around as if he didn't want to give her a chance to react._

" _Is that better for you?" She asks, giving him a gentle smile as she lowers herself to the ground._

" _Yeah," Chance answers, giving her a shaken smile as he looks at her._

" _Oh, I'm sorry," the dragonfly says as she gives him a bow, "I haven't introduced myself. My name's Megaguirus."_

 _Chuckling a bit, the hybrid kaiju nods before raising his right arm and saying, "Nice to meet you."_

 _Megaguirus steps forward and raises her own right arm as she grabs his hand. They both shake hands for a few seconds before they let go and lower their arms back to their sides._

" _So," she asks, keeping her smile as she looks at him, "You were saying something about you and your friends?"_

" _Yep," Chance says with a bit more confidence, looking her body over as he gets a faint blush. Megaguirus blushes from his stare and giggles a bit, which only made her cuter in his eyes. At that moment, the dragonfly looks behind her to see the sun haven lowered more over the horizon._

" _Well, I wouldn't mind hanging out with you if you wish," she tells him as she turns around to look at the pteranodon, "But I need to leave to find someplace to sleep tonight."_

" _Alright," he says as the dragonfly rapidly flaps her wings and ascends into the air before hovering in place. Now being able to see above the rocks and trees, she's able to see that caves that she could use for shelter are further away than she first thought. Knowing that she would need a place to stay, she couldn't help but look back over to the young hybrid kaiju who was walking away._

" _Hey!" Megaguirus shouts as she quickly flies down over to him. Chance turns around to see her landing behind him and looking at him with a small smile._

" _Do you know a place where I could sleep for the night?" She asks, wanting to get some information about the island._

" _Yes," the pteranodon answers with confidence, "My home."_

 _The dragonfly raises an eyebrow in slight confusion as she pauses before asking, "You have a home here."_

" _Yep," the young hybrid simply replies, making the other young kaiju nod as her small smile returns._

" _Is there anyone living with you?" Megaguirus asks, more out of curiosity than any real idea._

" _Yeah, my parents," Chance answers, giving her his own small smile. The dragonfly turns to her left as her thoughts start buzzing around with an idea. The pteranodon, knowing that it would be rude to just leave, just stays as she thinks things over._

 _After about fifteen seconds, she turns back to him and asks, "Would your parents mind if I stay with you for the night? I've never been here before."_

" _I'm certain that they won't mind," the hybrid kaiju answers almost without hesitation, "They're Rodan and Mothra after all."_

" _Rodan and Mothra," she repeats with a puzzled look before saying, "I've never heard of them before."_

 _Chance chuckles a bit as he gets a big grin before asking, "You wanna meet them?"_

" _Sure," Megaguirus answers, "I hope I wouldn't be too much trouble for you or your parents."_

" _I'm sure we wouldn't mind," the pteranodon says as he motions to her to follow, "Just follow me."_

 _Chance resumes walking towards his home with the dragonfly not wasting time as she starts walking behind him. The two walk down the path as they stay quiet for about a minute._

" _Hey, Chance?" Megaguirus asks, breaking the silence, "Thanks for doing this."_

" _You're welcome," Chance replies with confidence in his voice, "By the way, I'm the prince of the skies and Infant Island."_

 _The dragonfly couldn't help but giggle at his title and how he told her it. Seeing him look over his left shoulder with a smile, she couldn't help but smile back as a single thought entered her mind._

 _'I'm liking him already.'_

-Xx-

Megaguirus takes a breath through her nose as she and Chance stand still in a rocky part of Infant Island. The two have been trying to handle walking in unison for the past two hours with some results. Taking a step forward with her left foot, she tells the hybrid kaiju, "Okay, Chance take another step back."

"Okay," he replies as he does what he's told, taking a step back. As the dragonfly steps forward with her right foot, the two wobble a bit when she does so. However, this wobbling stops upon completing her step.

"I think we're getting the hang of this," she says with confidence just as Chance takes another step back. However, the pteranodon steps on a rock and his foot slips forward, making him lean backwards. This, in turn, causes Megaguirus to lose her footing and fall forward with her face hitting the ground.

"Ow!" The dragonfly cries out as she lifts her head a bit, "Chance!"

"Sorry," he mutters as he feels her pushing herself up a bit. Deciding to help, the hybrid kaiju lowers his arms to her sides and pushes them up a bit. Getting up to rest on her elbows, something causes Megaguirus to pause and she reaches her left hand up to under her nose.

"I think my nose is bleeding," the dragonfly says aloud.

"Uh oh," Chance whispers to himself.

Taking her hand from under her nose and looking at her hand, Megaguirus says, "Yep. I'm bleeding."

"I'm sorry," the pteranodon tells her, looking over his right shoulder at her.

Turning her head to look at him over her left shoulder, she gives him a gentle smile despite her nose bleeding as she replies, "It's okay. Let's just try to get up."

Chance nods before he uses his arms to push them up a bit as the dragonfly uses her own arms to push them up as well. Fortunately, she manages to get her knees under her while at the same time the hybrid kaiju gets his feet firmly on the ground. Working in tangent, Megaguirus slides her feet under her and pushes herself up with her legs while Chance pulls her up as he tries to straighten himself up.

Once the two are back on their feet, the dragonfly couldn't help but ask, "How many times have we tripped now?"

"Maybe twenty times," the pteranodon says, letting out a sigh, "There's got to be a better way than this."

"I'm not sure if there is," she replies, shaking her head as they remain still where they are. Looking over to her left, she sees a rock that is big enough for both of them to sit down on it.

"Let's just sit down and think about this," Megaguirus tells him pulling her left shoulder forward a bit to get his attention. Looking over his right shoulder, he sees the rock that is near them and nods his head in understanding.

"Okay," Chance replies as the two of them start to shakenly walk towards the rock. Upon reaching the rock, the two hesitate before the dragonfly takes a step over one side of the rock. To say that it's awkward for them is an understatement, as they have to get the rock under them before they sit down. They still manage to do it, but it was a bit more difficult for them to do when compared to walking.

"Are you bleeding, Chance?" Megaguirus asks, wanting to know if her friend was injured from their earlier trips.

"Yeah, my knees," he replies, looking down at his scrapped knees with his wounds barely bleeding at this point.

"Sorry about that," she tells him, looking over her left shoulder to look at him.

Looking over his right shoulder, Chance simply smiles and leans his head back so that he touches the back of her head while saying, "I know."

After a second of silence, the dragonfly starts chuckling lightly with him looking at her with his eyes expressing his confusion. Once she stops chuckling, she informs him, "I guess my scales are a bit tougher than your scales."

The hybrid kaiju gives out a small laugh as he looks back in front of him and the two remain silent for about fifteen seconds.

"You know," Chance says with a smile, looking back over her shoulder at her, "It's not so bad being like this."

"I guess you're right," Megaguirus replies, returning the smile, "It is...kinda nice being like this."

Perhaps it was just because the two have been like this for a while now, but both did find their current situation to have a couple perks. For one thing, both of them were spending more time together than they usually tend to do. That's mostly because of both kaiju being stuck together, but it's still a perk for them.

At that moment, the dragonfly hears what she could best describe as a soft sound that sounded high pitch, at least enough to be too loud for human ears should it be right next to them. Upon hearing it, she couldn't help but ask the pteranodon, "Do you hear that?"

Chance is about to reply when he realizes what she's asking and instead stays quiet in order to hear what she's hearing. After seven seconds, he hears the high pitch noise as it grows louder as if its approaching their location.

"Yeah," the hybrid kaiju answers as both of them look up to the sky. The two look around as they try to find the source of the noise. However, despite the noise getting louder to the point that they recognize it as a flying kaiju, neither are still able to spot anything in the spy.

"I don't see anything," Megaguirus says, knowing that she's unable to look behind her. Both continue to look when Chance sees something in the distance and squints his eyes to try to get a better look. Fortunately, the object is traveling fast towards them and allows him to see what appears to be a kaiju similar to a dragon.

"I see it," Chance says with a bit of excitement, nudging his right shoulder to get the dragonfly's attention.

Looking over her shoulder, she tries her best to look as she asks, "What does it look like?"

"It's a dragon," the pteranodon tells her, before smiling upon getting a better view of it, "A dragon we haven't seen in a while."

Just after he speaks, the dragon descends quickly as it starts becoming more define. While it stops descending as it nears the island, this seems to be only for a few moments before it continues its descent and increases its speed. After about fifteen seconds, the dragon lands in front of them as it smiles at Chance.

The dragon, like all other kaiju, appears much like a human in their late twenties with malachite green scales instead of fur with midnight green "hair" that reaches to the back of its neck and looks at the hybrid kaiju with cyan colored eyes. It has the feet of a dragon instead of those of a human while its hands are the same as a human with three fingers and a thumb with each digit on its hands and feet tipped with a claw. Much like many of the other kaiju, it has a tail about seven feet coming from the base of its back.

On its back starting from its neck and going to the end of its tail are a row of plates that are the same color of its hair starting as curved plates facing upwards like reverse shark fins that transition to plates that are much like those of a stegosaur. However, unlike other kaiju, the dragon is wearing a light grey jumpsuit that allows its tail and plates still be out with a dark blue vest that pockets and loops for equipment over it. On its upper arms are dark blue spaulders that appear to be made of leather with similar dark blue cuisses on his upper legs.

Strangely, it has two large wings on its arms similar to Chance except its wings aren't connected to its sides. Rather, its wings start just under its upper arms much like those of a dragon with the back of these wings just being the midnight green membrane. On the spaulder on its left shoulder, it has a patch with the logo of a military unit.

"Long time, no see, Chance," the kaiju says, its wings folding up against its forearms like a handheld fan and lowers his arms to his sides.

Chance chuckles a bit before he replies with, "Oh, hey man."

Turning her head to look over her right shoulder, Megaguirus manages to see the dragon and smiles before saying, "Hey, Godzooky."

The dragon gives her small bow in response to both of their greeting. A kaiju that both younger kaiju know, Godzooky is the adopted older brother of Godzilla Junior and the first child of Godzilla and Manda. For the past three years, Godzooky had left Monster Island to be trained by G-Force, the specialized group created by the UN, to control some of his abilities that didn't seem natural for his family.

Looking at the two for a second, he leans his head towards the right which makes the pteranodon to look at him in confusion. After being quiet for a few seconds, Godzooky tells the two, "Forgive me to for saying, but I see you manage to make her stick around, Chance."

The hybrid kaiju lets out a groan of annoyance, making the dragon nervously chuckle and raises his right arm to rub the back of his head.

"Sorry about that," Godzooky tells them with his nervous chuckle, "I didn't mean to insult you."

"It's okay," Chance replies, before regaining his smile and continuing, "At least I'm stuck to my girlfriend."

"Y-yeah," Megaguirus inputs, blushing faintly from his comment. The dragon lowers his right arm back to his side as he himself gains a knowing smile.

"I'm guessing Crystal was involved in how it happened," he says, knowing more about his extended family than anyone except his parents and his aunt. Which is remarkable, due to a select few humans being considered part of the family of the Kaiju Alpha.

"Yep," the pteranodon simply answers.

"She's working on a way to get us back to normal," the dragonfly adds, her smile haven returned by now.

"Well, I wish you two luck on that," the dragon says before raising his arms and extending his wings again. This confuses the two other kaiju as their friend has only been with them for a few minutes.

"Are you going somewhere?" Megaguirus asks as she continues to look at the older kaiju from older her shoulder.

"I came to say goodbye to my family," Godzooky tells them with a small chuckle, "I'm...going into space for a year."

This catches both of their attention, as it didn't make any sense for him to be traveling into space. Not many kaiju have a reason for leaving Earth, with those that do have a reason are doing so to either live somewhere else, want to explore beyond the planet, or are enemies of their parents and trying to ensure they're not killed. That third one has explained about a fifth of the kaiju that used to live on Earth but have left the planet some time ago.

"Hey, why not stay here with Godzilla Junior and your family?" Chance asks with a gentle smile, "I'm certain that you'll always be welcomed here."

"I know, and I want to," the dragon explains to the two, "However, Seven wants to finish my training on Planet Ultra."

"Wait," the hybrid kaiju questions, "By Seven...you mean Ultra Seven?"

Godzooky nods before saying, "He's been my trainer for the past year."

"Nice," Chance smirkingly replies. While they haven't been seen as much around Monster Island than when they were younger, the pteranodon and many of both the older and younger kaiju knew about the Ultras. After all, it was thanks to their help that the United Nations were able to find the Earth kaiju and escort them to the archipelago.

"So," the dragonfly says with a smile, "I guess we'll be seeing you next year?"

"Yep," the dragon answers, before his eyes look over to the side as if in thought. After a second, he looks back before asking, "Hey, do you guys know if Leo's with Junior right now?"

"I think so," the hybrid kaiju answers with a bit of confusion, as he doesn't know where his brother is right now. Looking behind him, he asks the dragonfly, "Do you know, Meg?"

"I thought I saw him leave for Adonoa Island," Megaguirus answers, believing to have seen the young Mothra leaving the island. The two hear a small chuckle and look back at their friend to see him with a smirk on his face.

"They finally got together, didn't they?" Godzooky smirkingly asks, knowing about his brother's relationship with Chance's brother.

"Yep," Chance answers with his own smirk, causing a quiet laugh to be heard from the dragon.

"Knew it would happen," Godzooky replies before stretching his arms out, "Well, I'll see you two in a year and I hope you both get better."

Just after he says that, he flaps his wings and gets airborne in a few seconds as they watch him leave. Well, Megaguirus watches him leave as she is facing in the direction the dragon flew off while Chance could only look over his left shoulder.

Raising her left arm up, the dragonfly waves at their friend as she shouts, "Bye!"

Chance looks at her as he gains a smirk upon his face as she continues to wave at their friend. After about ten seconds, she stops and lowers her head before looking over her right shoulder to look at the hybrid kaiju.

"It was nice seeing him again," Megaguirus tells him, returning his smirk with a smile.

"Yeah," the pteranodon replies, his smirk lowering to be a smile. Looking back at the sky and seeing their friend being just a speck now, the dragonfly takes a breath as the two stay quiet.

"So," she says to him after a minute of silence, "Are you ready to get our walking down?"

"Sure," he replies as the two start to stand up from the rock. Despite how awkward it was, the two manage to pull it off thanks to one being able to pull the other up. After about ten seconds, they both are on their feet and manage to maneuver away from the rock and are now standing to their feet.

"Okay," Megaguirus says to the hybrid kaiju, "Just follow my lead."

"Right," Chance replies before they continue practicing how to walk in unison. It may still be tricky for them to get down, but it wasn't going to be impossible.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** There was a bit more to the chapter between Chance and Megaguirus, but I was trying to get this finished so I cut a few things to finish this faster. They weren't too important, so I think it worked out in the end. Also, I used reference pictures when I was describing Godzooky, who would only appear in this chapter. Again, he's more of a guest star in the story. Hope everyone enjoyed and be sure to come back for the next chapter.


End file.
